Kankoshi
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Rivaille sedang 'sakit', akibat keisengan Hanji yang dengan sengaja menuangkan serbuk misterius ke dalam cangkir kopinya. Dan Eren terpaksa 'merawat'nya, dalam artian berbeda, mungkin? /"Seratus enam puluh sentimeter, tinggimu,"/ RivaEren ErenRiva. AU, Sho-ai. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy your visits! :)))**

**Hasegawa Nanaho presents...**

**.  
**

******Kankoshi**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), garing, aneh, ozol, alay, banyak anu, _Shounen ai_ dkk. _Dont like dont read. First Shingeki no Kyojin fiction_ *senyum mezum*

.

.

.

Ini hari Senin seperti biasanya di _Recon Corps_, sebuah kantor, atau lebih elitnya perusahaan produksi bahan-bahan kimia temuan seorang peneliti yang bernama Hanji Zoe, _mad scientist _ yang menjadikan benda apapun di sekitarnya sebagai tikus percobaan. Tetapi semua benda temuannya _fifty-fifty _ gimana gitu, bisa gagal, bisa berhasil, bisa anu juga. Tanaman rumput di sampingnya sekarang saja sudah ditetesi cairan berwarna ungu temuannya baru-baru ini. Seketika tanaman tak berdosa itu menjadi keriting—menggulung seperti kaki seribu.

Hanji tertawa nista. Percobaanya lagi-lagi—gagal.

"Ya ampun seharusnya kamu ini ereksi menjulang, mengapa kamu jadi keriting seperti ini?" Tangis Hanji dengan lebe, bahasanya sedikit vulgar, ala profesor. Dengan stressnya ia menyentil tanaman tak berdosa itu sambil senyum-senyum.

Waktu itu juga.

Ia menuangkan cairan berwarna jingga ke gelas minuman milik Eren Jaeger, seorang pegawai baru yang punya wajah manis dan polos.

Hanji menawarkan 'minuman' itu kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah jus jeruk. Tentu saja mahluk sepolos Eren akan mengambilnya dengan senang hati sambil mengucapkan beribu terima kasih. Disangka dia sangat diperhatikan, padahal dikerjai. Ampyun.

Padahal menurut penelitian Hanji, itu ramuan untuk penari _break dance_.

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Keesokkan harinya Eren kejang-kejang disko sambil masang wajah ikan kelelep. Jep ajep di dalam kantor tempat ia ditugaskan.

Lah ikan kan emang kelelep.

Sudah banyak anak baru yang jadi korban Hanji, sampai-sampai kebal sendiri sama penemuan aneh salah satu peneliti di perusahaan itu.

.

Sekarang anda sudah dapat gambaran, se-berbahaya apa Hanji Zoe.

Ah baik, perkenalan terhadap tokoh pembuat konplik selesai sudah.

"Hanji, jangan merusak tanaman di area kantor." Tegur seorang pria berwajah _deadpan_ seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Itu bukan tatapan tajam kalau boleh jujur. Karunia Tuhan-lah yang menciptakan wajahnya seseram itu.

"Pagi Rivaille! Aku tidak merusaknya, sungguh! Dan jangan memasang wajah unyu seperti itu dong," Balas Hanji sambil mengumbar senyum usil.

Rivaille hanya mendengus, lalu mengambil gumpalan kertas putih yang jatuh tidak jauh dari tempat Hanji berdiri.

"Jangan buang sampah sembarangan. Apalagi di area kantor." Ucapnya datar sambil menggenggam erat kertas yang bagaikan sampah itu. Rivaille hendak melangkahkan kaki ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Hanji menyadari sesuatu yang hilang dari kantung jasnya, lalu Ia berlari secepat kilat sebelum Rivaille benar-benar membenamkan kertas itu ke tempat sampah.

"RIVAILLE JANGAN!" Teriaknya dengan ambigu sambil memeluk betis padi Rivaille.

.

Sungguh teriakan Hanji saat itu mirip-mirip korban pemerkaosan yang hendak dilepaskan pakaiannya. Mana si pelaku perkaosan itu Rivaille. Astagay jangan.

"Tch. Ambil." Rivaille melemparkan kertas yang sudah kusut itu ke tangan Hanji yang menerimanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Syukurlah sayang kau tidak jadi hilang!" Sorak Hanji sambil menciumi kertas penelitiannya itu.

Rivaille memilih untuk meninggalkan Hanji sebelum ia yang jadi tikus percobaan selanjutnya. Padahal Ia wakil direktur disini, tapi apa sih yang "kecuali" di mata teman lamanya itu.

'Malah asik kali ngerjain _deadpan _ 160cm-an itu,' Konon itulah yang diucapkan Hanji ketika ditanyai Irvin, sang direktur _Recon Corps_, ketika Ia memergoki Hanji sedang mengelus rambut dengan poni belah tengah milik Rivaille yang waktu itu terkapar tak berdaya akibat 'dipaksa' menelan kue buatan Hanji. Sungguh wakil direktur yang anu.

Irvin sekalipun pernah dikerjai Hanji.

Hanji mengganti _hair gel_ milik Irvin dengan _iron hair _ yang disini maksudnya adalah "rambut besi".

Setelah memakainya, Irvin merasa kepalanya berat seketika. Lalu ketika ia menyentuh rambutnya,

Subhanallah. Tampang kalemnya retak. Seolah-olah ia mengatakan "Oh God why,".

'Ini besi, bukan rambut gue.' Batinnya sambil merampas botol _hair gel_ tidak lazim miliknya.

Matanya hampir lepas ketika membaca labelnya.

**IRON HAIR**

**MENGERASKAN! RAMBUT ANDA DALAM 30 DETIK**

**Produk (c) Hanji Zoe :P**—Di barisan ini Irvin_ jawsdrop_. Lalu mengeluarkan ekspresi seramnya ala sparta.

Kena _troll_ dia!

Dasar anak buah kurang ajar. Berani sekali mengerjai atasan seperti mengerjai anak MOS.

Ah, Irvin jadi ingat masa SMA dimana Rivaille masih jadi adik kelasnya, dan ia menyuruh Rivaille mengikat rambutnya ke atas seperti gadis-gadis unyu.

Wajah Rivaille tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah _sparta_ Irvin barusan.

.

Hanji sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri lorong kantor _Recon Corps_, mencari korban baru, mungkin.

"Selamat pagi Hanji-san, kue atau kopi?" Tawar seorang perempuan mungil berambut pirang pendek ber_name tag_ Petra Ral.

"Em..." Hanji malah mengamati wajah Petra dekat-dekat. Sang sekretaris perusahaan itu menatapnya heran sampai-sampai ia termundur.

"A-ada apa ya?" Tanya Petra bingung.

"Itu...kopi untuk Rivaille?" Hanji bertanya seraya merebut secangkir kopi hitam dari nampan yang dibawa Petra.

'Sepertinya aku punya ide,' Batin Hanji sambil meraba kantung jasnya.

'Bagus, aku tidak lupa membawanya,' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Hanji-san juga ingin? Akan aku buatk—" Perkataan Petra terputus dengan bunyi seruput yang ditimbulkan oleh bibir Hanji.

Petra cengo. Seolah-olah wajahnya mengatakan,'Itukan punya gueeeeee!'

"Bueh! Pahit sekali, aku sedikit bingung dengan indra perasa si pendek itu," Ucap Hanji sambil mengembalikan cangkir kopi yang isinya jadi seperempat itu.

"Astaga Hanji-san, jika kau ingin seharusnya bilang, sekarang aku harus membuat kopi lagi untuknya..." Gumam Petra sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ('3').

_To the next step, bro_.

"_Stop right there!_ Biar aku yang membuatnya, kau tenang saja ya!" Sergah Hanji sambil menepuk pundak mungil milik Petra, memberikan senyum meyakinkan, lalu berlari ke arah _pantry_.

Petra lagi-lagi cengo di tempat sambil menggangguk. Sungguh, telat mengangguk.

.

Semenit berlalu. Petra masih berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang hendak dilakukannya kala itu.

Dan Petra pun menepuk jidatnya.

"Duuh kalau rasanya berbeda dan sedikit kemanisan aku akan dimarahi, sebaiknya aku menyusulnya sebelum Hanji-san memasukkan yang macam-macam," Gumam Petra sambil berlari menyusul Hanji.

Petra, oh Petra. Kau masih polos untuk mengetahui isi kepala Hanji Zoe.

.

Bagus. Di dalam _pantry_ tidak ada orang lain. Pikir Hanji sambil tersenyum mezum.

Ia mulai meracik kopi seperti biasa, menuangkan bubuk kopi, memasukkan gula setengah sendok sup—lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas.

"Nah, sentuhan terakhir—" Hanji merobek sesuatu berbungkuskan kertas hitam pudar.

"HANJI-SAN!" Teriak Petra begitu Ia membuka pintu _pantry_.

Terlambat kau Petra, Hanji sudah menuangkan bubuk berlabel "gulo" yang sejak tadi Ia bawa di kantung jas _scientist_nya.

"Ada apa Petra? Hm?" Tanya Hanji sambil senyum-senyum bahagia.

"Oh tidak apa, kupikir Hanji-san akan menuangkan bubuk nggak jelas, hehe ternyata itu cuma gula ya? Jangan kebanyakan Hanji-san, Sir Rivaille suka gula dalam jumlah yang minimalis!" Pesan Petra sambil menghembuskan napas lega.

Sekali lagi, kalau dibaca baik-baik, tetap saja itu bukan gula. Tapi **gulo**.

"Oh ini? Iya ini gula rendah kalori temuanku baru-baru ini, tenang saja aku tahu porsi Rivaille," Jawab Hanji dengan santai. Lumayan banyak juga bohongnya.

Pernyataan Hanji sedikit merubah raut wajah Petra yang kini tengah cengok memandangnya, bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Aman kok, kemarin aku sudah menyuruh Sawny, anjing peliharaanku meminumnya," Hanji memberikan alasan yang cukup anu terhadap Petra, sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi hitam yang jadi misterius itu.

'Setahuku anjing indra perasanya lebih sensitif, kupikir tidak masalah kalau Sir Rivaille yang meminumnya,' Batin Petra sambil tersenyum _sweatdropped_.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa ini ke ruang Sir Rivaille, terima kasih banyak Hanji-san!" Petra mengedipkan matanya terhadap Hanji, lalu pergi ke ruang kerja Rivaille.

.

Di _pantry_ yang sepi ini, tersisalah Hanji seorang diri.

.

"Hehehehehe," Tawa Hanji sedikit bergema di ruangan sepi itu, membawa kesan horror bagi kecoa-kecoa yang bersembunyi di lubang tembok _pantry_.

'Jangan-jangan kita ketahuan,' Bisik sang kepala suku kecoa sambil merinding disko. Tenang mas, gak ada Oggy disini.

"Sayang sekali Petra, tapi aku tidak punya hewan peliharaan," Bisik Hanji sambil mengeluarkan tangis. Ketawa nangis lebih tepatnya.

_Oh my goat._

Rivaille dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

A/N : Oke fic aneh Shingekyo pertama saya, _this is spartaaaa_!

Ini baru prolog, reader sayangkuh. Yaa bisa juga disebut chapter 1 sih, tapi RivaErennya belum nongol. Chapter depan semoga Nanaho dapat ide nge-_troll_ untuk RivaEren-ErenRiva yaa :"")))

_Kankoshi_ teh artinya "Perawat" :"")

Anu maaf aja deh kalau updatenya nanti lama, Nanaho susah nulis-nulis gini :""))

Sori jek garing jek. Sori juga jek banyak 'anu'nya kan? :"")))))

Semoga reader terhibur aja deh sama ini fic :)))))

Mind to review this beginner's writting?

Yo, Jaa mata ne!

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated guys, Selamat idul fitri semuaa :""))**

**Hasegawa Nanaho presents,**

**.**

**Kankoshi**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), garing, aneh, ozol, alay, banyak anu, _Shounen ai_ dkk. _Dont like dont read. First Shingeki no Kyojin fiction_ *senyum mezum*

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan pagi di _Recon Corps_. Ah, bagi Rivaille, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menginspeksi salah satu bawahannya yang barusan melakukan kesalahan besar, menurutnya sih.

"Jadi..." Rivaille menyimak kertas-kertas berisi biodata pegawai baru yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau...yang bernama Eren Jaygear," Ucap Rivaille yang setia memasang wajah _deadpan_nya.

ZONK.

Manusia berambut coklat dan beriris hijau daun yang berdiri di depan bosnya itu gondok setengah mampus.

'Nama keren-keren Eren Jaeger, lu kira gue Jaypark?' Batinnya dengan wajah yang mirip orang tertimpa batu besar. _Inner_nya tertawa kesal.

"Maaf Sir, tapi nama saya Eren—"

"Aku sudah tahu. Diamlah, dan duduk di kursi itu." Perintah Rivaille memotong pernyataan Eren yang kini menggumam kecil sambil menarik kursi plastik di hadapan Rivaille. Atasannya ini...Entahlah, Eren _speechless_.

Demi Connie Sempriwing, temannya waktu masih batita. Belum pernah ada manusia semenyebalkan orang di depannya ini.

"Sekarang jelaskan." Todong Rivaille menggunakan kemoceng.

"Maaf? Tapi jelaskan apa, Sir?" Tanya Eren sambil memasang wajah datar, masih ngambek dengan atasannya yang seenak bapaknya merubah nama keren miliknya.

"Masih berani tanya, Jaygear?" Rivaille menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas, menatap Eren tajam.

'Masih berani panggil gue Jaygear, pendek?' Maki Eren dalam hati.

"Tapi saya...benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus saya jelaskan, Sir," Jawab Eren sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, mengurangi kegugupan akan jawabannya barusan yang terlihat tidak sayang nyawa.

'Berani sekali anak kecil ini.' Rivaille masih belum sudi mengganti wajah _deadpan_nya menjadi ekspresi yang lebih seram lagi.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau membuang sampah kertas ke dalam tempat sampah anorganik." Rivaille mengucapkan maksudnya sambil memijit dahinya.

'Astaganagay, Cuma karena itu?' Urat di kepala Eren bertambah besar dan kencang.

"Oh itu, saya...bisa dibilang saya tidak membaca tulisan "anorganik"nya, Sir. Saya minta maaf," Ucap Eren dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin cepat lepas dari atasannya yang nyebelin ini. Sebelum namanya dirubah lagi pula.

"Hm..." Rivaille mendengus. Lalu melanjutkan, "Tugas untukmu..." Rivaille melemparkan kemoceng di tangannya tadi ke arah Eren, yang menerimanya dengan terkejut.

"Kau bersihkan berkas-berkas di pojok ruangan itu." Perintah Rivaille sambil menoleh ke arah dimana berkas-berkas yang mungkin debunya cuma seiprit itu terletak. Mana tumpukannya kayak jatah pizza Chowder lagi. Eren cuma bisa pasrah sebelum ia di anu-anu lagi sama Rivaille.

Dan sekali lagi Eren berpikir keras, 'Kok nggak sinkron gitu ya tugasnya?'

Kalau diteliti ulang, membersihkan berkas-berkas di pojok ruangan itu memang tugas yang aneh. Se-dangkal-dangkalnya ide Author, kalau dipikir lagi memang tugas Eren itu tidak sinkron dengan jabatannya sebagai _Salesman_.

Atau si _clean freak_ itu hanya mengambil kesempatan agar ia bisa melihat bokong semok Eren dari kejauhan? Astagay. Mari kita cabut pemikiran ini sebelum terdengar oleh orangnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar _scientist_ kita?

.

Suasana di _pantry_ beberapa menit sebelumnya...

.

Hanji masih setia menjentikan jari sambil duduk di atas meja.

Ternyata dia sedang menghitung waktu.

"Hm..." Hanji memasang tampang bingungnya sambil menatap langit-langit _pantry_.

"Tadi sudah kuhitung sampai menit ke berapa ya?"

Bersamaan dengan selesainya Hanji berkumandang, sebuah panci masak air jatuh berkrompyangan(?) dari tempat dimana sebelumnya panci tersebut masih menggantung. Seolah menertawakan ke-anu-an diri Hanji.

Mengusir kegalauan karena lupa hitungan. Hanji kembali mengambil sebungkus produknya yang tadi sudah ia tuang ke dalam cangkir kopi milik Rivaille, yang mungkin sekarang masih berada di atas nampan yang dibawa Petra, menempuh perjalanan ke ruangan sang wakil direktur bertinggi badan unik.

Ia kembali tertawa kecil sambil membaca dengan seksama kegunaan dari produk nistanya itu.

**GULO. *coret*****BUKAN GULA*coret***

**ADALAH PEMANIS BUATAN DENGAN KEGUNAAN SEBAGAI BERIKUT:**

**MEMBUAT SESEORANG MENJADI MENJADI TERBAKAR SEMANGAT DAN GAIRAH BEKERJA DALAM WAKTU 3 JAM SETELAH KONSUMSI**

**PRODUK (c) Hanji Zoe :P **— Lagi-lagi di barisan ini Hanji mulai tertawa abnormal.

"AAAHHH, Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Rivaille ketika terangsang bubuk obat ini!" Sorak Hanji sambil keluar dari ruang _pantry_, hendak menyusul Petra.

"Tiga jam itu tidak akan lama, hehehe," Hanji masih saja setia tertawa kecil memikirkannya.

Anda mungkin tahu ia akan berbuat apa nantinya.

Memata-matai dengan bersembunyi di belakang pot bunga besar yang menjadi pajangan di depan ruangan Rivaille.

Lalu menunggu bencana dan kiamat menghantui ruangan sang wakil direktur ber-roman muka yang tidak bergerak—arti dari _deadpan_. Entah bencana dalam bentuk apapun itu, jika suara saja Hanji sudah puas. Apalagi kalau ia beruntung dan bisa mengintip.

Kemudian Ia tertawa nista sambil menggebrak-gebrak pot bunga dari kayu tersebut.

Gebrakan Hanji biasanya membuat tanah dari pot bunga tersebut berserakan terbang dan mengotori teras depan ruang pribadi Rivaille yang digelari karpet berwarna biru dongker.

Baru jika Ia masih belum puas ngakak, Hanji akan melampiaskannya dengan menggebuk-gebuk karpet yang tadinya terkena tanah dari pot—hasil kerjaan sebelumnya yang tergelar di sepanjang lorong kantor itu untuk membuat tanahnya menyebar ke permukaan lainnya. Sambil ngakak nangis juga pastinya.

Dan semua _cleaning services_ sudah lelah dengan tindakan Hanji yang memperbanyak kerjaan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka harapkan? Mau jadi tikus percobaan kalau protes?

Mereka lebih suka disuruh membersihkan kotoran akibat ulah Hanji daripada menjadi tikus percobaanya.

Setop. Kita belum sampai ke sana.

Hanji sekarang masih _on the way_ untuk melakukan semua itu.

Masih dengan senyum-senyum gembiranya, Hanji merogoh kertas putih kusut yang tadi hampir di buang Rivaille.

"Oh iya, ini catatan kecil yang harus diperbaiki dalam _product_ _sumarry_nya **gulo**. Nanti sajalah aku perbaiki, sekarang kita lihat saja reaksi Rivaille, hmhmhm..." Hanji bersenandung riang gembira dan sejenak ia tersenyum usil.

'Sebenarnya **gulo** itu bukanlah obat untuk gairah bekerja loo, tetapi untuk gairah...'

"—pfft, huehuehueu," Hanji sudah ngakak duluan sebelum melanjutkan pemikiran dari otaknya yang anu. Jenius tapi mezum, mungkin?

Biarlah reader mendapat gambaran dari obat sarap itu, kayak yang buat.

.

"Oi Jaygear. Sudah selesai belum?" Sebuah suara _baritone_ menyambar bulu kuduk Eren.

"S-sebentar lagi, Sir!" Jawab Eren sambil semakin bergairah menggesek-gesekkan kemoceng berbulu coklat sewarna rambutnya itu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya, ini tumpukan kertas dari zaman kapan?

Eren menoleh ke samping, ke arah dimana kertas-kertas yang sudah ia bersihkan. Masih dua dibanding delapan. Eren menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia hampir mengumpat sebelum suara ketukan pintu di ruangan sepi itu mengejutkannya lagi.

Tok tok tok. "Sir Rivaille, saya membawa kopi untuk anda," Sahut seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah."

Kini terpampanglah Petra dengan senyum seperti malaikat bercahaya sambil berjalan menuju meja Rivaille.

'Bilang nggak ya? Sebaiknya jangan, Sir Rivaille bisa marah kalau tahu kopi ini buatan Hanji-san...' Pikir Petra setelah ia menaruh secangkir kopi panas di atas meja kerja Rivaille.

"Petra." Panggil Rivaille dengan nada dingin.

"A-ada apa, Sir Rivaille?" Jawab Petra dengan takut. Jangan-jangan ketahuan ini kopinya anu.

"Buatkan aku satu cangkir kopi lagi, untuk bocah yang di sana itu." Perintah Rivaille sambil meletakkan pulpen dan melipat tangan. "Oi, Jaygear," Panggil Rivaille.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Eren merasa sakit jantung di usia dini. Sakit hati juga sih mendengar namanya yang masih dislokasi.

"A-ada apa, Sir Rivaille?"

"Kau suka kopi manis atau tidak?" Tanya sang wakit direktur sambil memejamkan mata.

"Eh?" Eren terhenyak. Baik juga wakil direktur pendek ini.

"E-em...s-saya...suka m-manis..." Jawab Eren gugup. Dia gak bakal diapa-apain kan?

"Kau dengar kan, Petra? Sekarang buatlah secangkir kopi untuk bocah itu," Perintah Rivaille sambil membereskan kertas-kertas yang barusan ia tanda-tangani.

"Baik, Sir. Saya akan kembali sebentar lagi—" Perkataan Petra terputus oleh suara menggelegar Rivaille.

"Tunggu telepon dariku, baru kau boleh buat, Petra." Sergah Rivaille sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"B-Baik Sir, saya permisi dulu..." Ucap Petra sambil meninggalkan ruang pribadi Rivaille.

Pintu sudah kembali tertutup. Eren masih ditemukan tercengang menatap atasannya yang kini melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arah dirinya.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Jaygear."

Huft. Setelah sekian lama, namanya tetap saja masih salah.

.

Tak disangka-sangka. _Scientist_ kita sudah bersembunyi di balik pot bunga sambil memainkan _tab-_nya.

"Ohoho, sebentar lagi Hanji, sebentar lagi kau akan mendengar—AAH! Aku tidak sabar mendengar reaksi Rivaille!" Hanji menepukkan tangannya dengan semangat. Sesaat ia tersadar.

"Barusan ia bilang Jaygear, apa anak baru Jaeger itu yang dia maksud? AAH! INI SEMPURNA!" Bisa dilihat sekarang Hanji sudah menari salsa bersama tanaman yang tadi ia gulung dengan cairan ungunya.

.

.

"Se-SELESAI!" Sorak Eren. Ia makin bersorak lagi ketika ia melihat jam.

Ia bersorak sedih bung.

"_Shit_, jam 3 sore? Sedang apa saja aku dari tadi?" Umpatnya pelan, takut-takut terdengar Rivaille.

"Mmmghh..."

Demi Tuhan, sudah empat kali Eren hampir pingsan.

'Anjrot, desahan siapa itu!?'

Dan. Eren sudah mau lima kali terkena _sport_ jantung.

Ia temukan atasannya sekarang sedang melepas _cravat_nya. Sembari menampilkan wajah yang sedikit kepanasan. Berkeringat, dan wajah memerah.

"Oi, Jaguar, apa kau tidak merasa kepanasan di sini?" Tanya Rivaille sambil sedikit mendesah.

Mendesah karena kepanasan. Jangan mezum dulu.

Eren ingin _facepalm_ sekarang.

Jangankan _facepalm_, rasanya lebih pantas kalau ia masuk ke sela-sela _crop circle_ yang rimbun dengan rerumputan dan berteriak. "SUBHANALLAH, NAMA GUE EREN JAEGER! BUKAN EREN JAYGEAR APALAGI EREN JAGUAR SU!"

"Saya tidak merasa kepanasan, Sir. AC disini sudah cukup dingin suhunya," Tanggap Eren sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Aduhai. Kenapa tampang Rivaille begitu seduktif.

.

"Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas, Eren." Rivaille berujar sambil menyeka keringat di leher dan dahinya.

'Dia manggil gue Eren?' Eren takjub setengah hidup.

"Eeeh...Mungkin anda terkena demam, Sir? Atau anda ingin saya mematikan AC-nya? Mungkin bisa membuat anda sedikit lebih baik—"

"Aku belum memberimu perintah, Jaeger."

'Akhirnya, nama gue bener juga...' Eren mengusap dadanya kesenangan. Tapi entah kenapa, ia lebih senang dipanggil Eren.

"Kemarilah, Jaeger." Rivaille memanggil Eren sambil memasang tampang yang...polos. Dan tampang seseorang yang berharap di-anu-in.

.

Di kelonin maksudnya. Mezum semua ini.

.

Astagay, itu beneran tampang polosnya Rivaille. Membuat Eren sedikit bergidik.

Wajah Eren sedikit merona. Otaknya mulai berpikiran sesuatu yang biasanya terjadi di komik-komik remaja yang sering ia baca.

"Cepatlah Jaeger. Aku makin kepanasan." Paksa Rivaille dengan wajahnya yang kembali ke formasi awal. Wajah tidak sabaran.

_Oh my goat._

Eren mau diapakan, Rivaille?

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

**A/N : **HAHAHHHAHAANJIIIRRRR!

Makasih banyak untuk mbak fuun :""))) Idenya guncang dunia sangat /desh/

Nanaho sendiri gak kuat nulisnya, bawaannya pengen ngakak muluk asololeeee.

Ini bener-bener merangsang Nanaho mau nulis R18 tapi kan...Nanaho masih di bawah umuuuurrr /va /plis /elo mulai mesum/ /sok polos lo/

Oke, semoga chapter ini bisa bikin elo semua seneng, kesel, terserah deh yang penting gue apdetnya cepet kan? /desh/

Bangga bener dah gue bisa semangat nulis kayak gini, mezum sih isinya. /modus

Sankyu buat kalian :""))))

**saerusa**[Mbak Roseeee, iya saya lelah juga ngetik sifat Hanji :"")) iya itu mestinya Sawney ya :"") ambigay sih ada yang nulis Sonny, ada Sawney :"")) tebakan anda sih, kemungkinan bisa bener, tapi anu eh... Tapi masih agak ambigay nih "ngerawat"nya yang jenis bagaimana :"")) kayaknya bakalan mezum ahue. Anyway thanks :)))]

**5862-senbonzakura**[Eren selalu sabar :"")) Silahkan dilihat reaksinya :"))) ahue]

**Nacchan Sakura**[Kalau kocak saya gak janji mbakyuh. Semoga yaa :""))) GULO itu semacam reinkarnasi(?) dari gula biar pas dituangin itu gak anu pas liat labelnya :""))) ngerti? Hue hueh]

**Android5Family**[Silahkan dinikmati chapter ini, kayaknya kamu bakal jungkir balik nih /desh/]

**ayaklein24**[Siapa bilang Hanji gak berbahaya? Tulisan _post it_ yang anda sarankan boleh juga tuh :")))]

**Fujisaki Fuun**[Astagay mbaaaak :"")))) ide anda bener-bener samting :"")) Anu deskripsi yang bagaimana ya Hanjinya alakazam ? :"")) Iye penting itu icon meletnya :P Anda tahulah muka sparta Irvin macam mana :")) dan betis padi Rivaille...sejujurnya betis Eren lebih padi lagi, soalnya betis Ripai semok sih /va/ Bahasanya fresh? Aduh bingung sendiri, saya gaya nulisnya ya gini /alay/ :""))) Seneng kan gue apdet? Ahue. Demiapa ngetik mezum ginian cepet amat tiga jam kelar :""))) ahuehue selamat menikmati :"))]

**Zane Zavira**[Semua pada ngepens sama Irvin nih kayaknya :""))) ahaha iye, saya gaktau ide darimana datangnya bisa bikin Irvin jadi iklan _hair gel_ kayak gitu :"")) anyway kalau kamu baca chapter ini semoga makin greget aja deh gemetarnya :""))]

Sankyu untuk semua raider/desh/ yang setia dan review, nge fav, nge follow, DAAAN /cium tante puun/ Ngasih gue ide di pagi-pagi :")) Nanaho peluk kalian semwah :""))

Selamat lebaran yaa, biarpun Nanaho non muslim tapi Nanaho ikutan makan-makan lebaran looh /lahteros/

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maafin kemesuman yang tiada akhirnya ini :"")))

_Smell ya in the next chapter_ vroh!

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Current warnings : Shounen Ai / Boys Love for this chapter :""))**_

_**Don't like don't read.  
**_

_**Hasegawa Nanaho presents,**_

**.**

**Kankoshi**

_Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho_

_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama_

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), garing, aneh, ozol, alay, banyak anu, _Shounen ai_ dkk. _Dont like dont read. First Shingeki no Kyojin fiction_ *senyum mezum*

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Cepatlah Jaeger. Aku makin kepanasan." Paksa Rivaille dengan wajahnya yang kembali ke formasi awal. Wajah tidak sabaran.

"U-um...Sir, a-anda ingin saya—"

"Jaeger, diam. Dan teruslah berjalan kemari." Perintah Rivaille yang membuat pundak Eren membeku.

'Gaswat,' Batin Eren menyuarakan ayat meja di dalam hati.

Percuma saja Eren membangkang. Rivaille akan terus memaksanya, atau bahkan menangkapnya. Ahue. Bagi Eren, tatapan wajah Rivaille itu sesuatu.

Tatapan yang menggoda, lemah, dan...memohon.

Sedikit menggoda iman Eren yang sudah dangkal, _bro_.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit," Keluh Rivaille sambil memejamkan mata. Napasnya memburu. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Keringat terus mengucur membasahi dahinya.

Nampaknya Eren harus menahan gengsinya untuk tidak menyeka keringat yang mengucur di dahi sang wakil direktur dengan lembut. Sungguh ia tidak tahan melihat Rivaille tampak begitu—ah, ini sulit dijelaskan.

Apa? Begitu menggairahkan? Begitu menggoda? Ataukah begitu—lemah?

Oh gengsi, Eren memohon.

Setidaknya biarkan Eren menyentuh dan membuat si pendek Rivaille ini merasa nyaman dan lebih baik. Amin.

Yosh.

Dengan perlahan, Eren mulai mendekatkan jari-jarinya yang bergetar ke arah kepala Rivaille.

.

**Rivaille's POV.**

Kenapa tubuhku seaneh ini?

Kenapa kepalaku terasa pening?

Kenapa aku ingin terus mengeluarkan desahan?

Tubuhku terasa geli. Entah kenapa sekarang aku ingin menci—Rivaille sadarlah. Kau masih waras.

Perlahan aku mulai mengingat-ingat apa saja yang kulakukan sepanjang hari sampai se sore ini.

Apa saja yang kutelan, terutama.

.

Aku ingat. Kopi itu.

Rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasa Petra buatkan untukku.

Sedikit—tidak, amat kemanisan. Aku yakin itu bukan buatan Petra. Dan aku hanya bisa meneguknya sekali dan membiarkannya dingin di ruangan ber-AC ini.

Persetan dengan mubazir. Secangkir kopi lebih baik dari pada aku harus tidak masuk kerja.

_Right_, aku tidak makan apa-apa lagi semenjak aku menelan kopi kemanisan itu. Ah, aku tidak sudi lagi menyebutnya sebagai kopi cantikku. Air gosong itu membuatku sedikit mual. Dan aku jadi tidak ingin menelan apa-apa setelahnya.

Kuperhitungkan, sepertinya itu dua setengah jam yang lalu sebelum aku mulai merasa tubuhku kepanasan seperti ini.

Jangan-jangan cairan itu...

.

Aku memejamkan mata, berpikir. Sampai aku dikejutkan oleh hadirnya jari-jari kurus yang hinggap di kepalaku.

Aku tahu. Itu pasti jari-jari milik Jaeger.

Ia meremas—tidak.

Tindakannya lebih lembut untuk disebut meremas kepalaku. Sesaat kemudian ia bersuara.

"A-apa tidak masalah kalau saya...melakukan _head massaging_?" Bocah Jaeger itu bertanya. Bodoh. Itu rasanya enak sekali.

Sial. Celanaku terasa sedikit sesak.

"Teruslah melakukan itu, Jaeger." Kutahan sedikit gengsiku untuk tidak—jangan sampai—aku keceplosan memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya lagi. Seperti tadi.

"Nngghhn..." _Shit._ Kenapa aku mendesah?

"A-apa sakit? Maafkan saya..." Kau memang bodoh Jaeger. Itu terasa nikmat.

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku mulai menikmati perlakuan bocah bodoh ini...?

**End of Rivaille's POV.**

"...teruskan, Jaeger..."

"Um, baik..." Eren memperkuat tenaga memijatnya.

"Bodoh itu sakit!" Rivaille mengerang kesakitan.

"Maafkan saya, Sir—"

"Cukup dengan pijat-memijatnya Jaeger. Sekarang kipasi aku." Rivaille memerintah dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah kipas lipat yang berukuran cukup besar. Sepertinya itu bekas undangan pernikahan anak buah kantornya.

Bayangkan.

Eren Jaeger. 18 tahun. Pakai kipas lipat. Kayak ibu-ibu arisan. Ngipasin atasannya, Rivaille.

Cukup. Sekarang Eren menepis pemikiran ngaco miliknya. Dengan polosnya ia merogoh kipas lipat berwarna coklat— yang lagi-lagi—sewarna dengan rambutnya. Pemuda _brunette_ itu menghela napas. Lalu membentangkan kipas lipat itu dan mulai mengipasi Rivaille secara perlahan.

Perlahan. Perlahan. Sampai terdengar decakan dari mulut Rivaille.

"Ck, cepat sedikit geraknya, Jaeger. Ini panas sekali." Keluh Rivaille masih dengan peluh membanjiri leher dan dahinya. Tangannya melonggarkan kerah kemeja kerjanya.

Lagi-lagi Eren terhenyak. Suhu AC di ruangan ini sudah teratur cukup dingin. Enam belas derajat celcius, kalau tidak salah ingat. Eren rasa itu suhu terendah yang bisa dihasilkan oleh hembusan angin AC. Bahkan Eren yang dari tadi bekerja keras saja masih merasakan kedinginan.

Lah Rivaille.

Dari tadi ia hanya memerintah. Tapi kenapa peluhnya mengucur terus?

Dan setelah sekian lama Eren baru sadar atasannya ini 'agak' kenapa-kenapa.

.

"Maaf, Sir. Apakah anda merasa kondisi anda baik-baik saja?" Eren dengan polosnya bertanya sambil menghentikan acara kipas-mengipasnya. Membuat Rivaille kembali mengeluarkan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, bocah." Rivaille menegakkan badannya, menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas kursi putar kantoran itu.

Sekali gesek badan ke kursi empuknya, Rivaille menyadari kemeja kerjanya yang berwarna putih polos itu—basah.

Oh ini sangat menjijikan. Basah oleh keringat. Rivaille benci kondisi ini.

"Jaeger." Eren yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh sambil terus mengipasi Rivaille. Sungguh anak ini tidak takut dengan yang namanya 'encok'.

Kepala ke samping, badan ke depan. Lengannya masih setia dengan lincah bergerak naik turun mengipasi atasannya. Baru saja dijelaskan kita bisa mendengar decihan kecil dari mulut sang Jaeger.

"Awwshh," Desisnya sambil memijit pelan pundaknya.

"Kau lihat lemari yang ada di sana..hh..?" Rivaille dengan wajah yang semakin pucat dan memerah, menunjuk seonggok lemari di pojok lain ruangan pribadinya.

Eren mengangguk. Rivaille melanjutkan omongannya.

"Sekarang...hh...kau ambil baju atasan dari sana, terserah kau saja kaos atau kemeja, yang penting baju atasan," Rivaille berpesan panjang lebar, tangannya mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

Eren menyadari signal berbahaya untuk matanya. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia penasaran, seperti apa sih badan atasannya yang pendek ini?

'Jangan mezum dulu Eren,' Eren berucap dalam hati.

Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari kayu di pojok ruangan pribadi Rivaille. Mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna hitam. Terserah apa kata atasannya, tapi menurutnya kaos lebih cocok untuk orang kepanasan.

Sesaat Eren berpikir dirinya bak malaikat yang kebetulan lewat. Eak.

Ia berbalik, dengan senyum kecil mengulas di bibirnya. Tapi kemudian tergantikan oleh ekspresi _sparta_ ala Irvin, direktur _Recon Corps_ itu.

Sejak kapan disini ada kipas lipatnya. Terbentang lebar di lantai, suatu produk kecerobohan seorang Eren Jaeger yang tadi langsung menggeletaknya begitu saja. Kipas dengan posisi yang bisa bikin orang kepeleset kalau nginjek. Mana bahan dasarnya sutra licin. Pas banget 'lah buat ngerjain orang.

Ukurannya cukup besar untuk membuat seorang Eren Jaeger terpeleset. Dan jatuh—

.

.

.

—Di atas dada bidang _shirtless_ milik Rivaille.

.

.

.

Kronologinya begini,

Tadi itu Rivaille masih sanggup berdiri, dengan tubuh _shirtless_. Agak lemas karena kekurangan cairan tubuh akibat banyak berkeringat. Dan jangan anggap ini iklan.

Eren Jaeger. Pemuda yang barusan kepleset, jatuh _sliding_ dengan kecepatan jaguar. Menabrak tubuh seseorang yang lebih rendah sekitar sepuluh senti dari tubuhnya sendiri yang tak lain adalah tubuh Rivaille.

Anda tahulah reaksi orang yang ditabrak dengan kecepatan jaguar—cukup— Pastinya mereka akan ikut-ikutan terjatuh.

Dan disinilah Eren berada. Tersungkur di atas dada bidang Rivaille yang basah karena berkeringat.

Eren harus mengakuinya. Harus.

Biarpun berkeringat, tetapi badan Rivaille malah menguarkan aroma yang maskulin, bercampur _mint_. Yang membuat Eren agak-agak anu.

Tidak ada bau keringat sama sekali.

Patut diingat Rivaille mandi tujuh kali sehari dengan berbagai macam alat kebersihan—sikat lantai tidak termasuk—dan juga sabun-sabun berkualitan tinggi.

Dafuq. Eren jadi mabuk.

Ia jadi enggan beranjak dari tubuh berkeringat milik Rivaille yang—_sexy_. Dengan tampilan otot perut _sixpack _ yang nampak kelihatan kalau sering dilatih. Eren merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

_Oh my goat. His abs. _

_Goat, take Eren to your hug._

"—Ren,"

Mata Eren masih terpejam, sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Perlahan ia tarik napasnya untuk mengendus tubuh Rivaille. Merasakan lebih jauh bau yang terkesan _sexy_ di hidungnya.

"Eren."

Eren yang lumayan sadar, mendecak sebal.

"Jangan ganggu dulu, pendek." Kampret. Berani sekali bocah ini mengatai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tinggi badannya.

Rivaille menarik napasnya yang semakin berat. Maklum, seonggok Eren masih bertengger di atas dadanya. Kemudian terdengar—

"BANGUN, _SHITTY BRAT!_."

—suara menggelegar milik Rivaille melonjakkan Eren dari mimpi indahnya.

Eren menatap wajah atasannya yang ngos-ngosan dengan wajah memerah setengah mampus.

Wajah Rivaille pun begitu, efek kepanasan.

Mezum semua ini.

'Sir Rivaille, degup jantungnya cepat sekali...' Eren masih mengatupkan mulutnya, berusaha menelan ludah. Ia masih tersungkur di atas dada bidang milik Rivaille, menatap atasannya tanpa kedip, dengan wajah _reddish_.

Dalam pengelihatan Eren, Rivaille terlihat sangat "indah" sekarang.

Sedangkan Rivaille, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan, menatap Eren yang masih terlihat setengah memeluk tubuh basahnya yang tanpa atasan.

Ia justru mencekal lengan Eren, membawanya lebih dekat ke pelukannya.

Rivaille bisa merasakan sesuatu milik Eren yang bertekstur "agak-agak lunak" mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

Ah, lagi-lagi Rivaille menyeringai.

Posisi mereka ini...seperti Pangeran yang menjadi tumpuan tindihan ketika sang tuan putri terjatuh dari atas gedung...

Rivaille tahan dirimu. Jangan sampai kau _rape_ bawahanmu yang manisnya kagak nahan ini.

Tapi entah kenapa Rivaille malah meraih kepala Eren, mengelus helai _mahogany_nya yang tak disangka-sangka—begitu lembut. Rivaille juga semakin mencondongkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren lalu berbisik.

"Oi. Eren..." Panggilnya terengah-engah.

Eren bergetar.

"Y-y-y-ya, Sir?"

"Kenapa kau tadi mengendus tubuhku. Senang?" Dari nada bisikannya. Terlihat sekali kalau sang wakil direktur _Recon Corps_ ini sedang mencoba—menggodanya?

Ctik. Eren tengsin.

"T-T-TIDAK KOK! M-maafkan saya, Sir!" Eren cepat-cepat melompat dari pelukan Rivaille yang ambigay. Membalik badan membelakangi Rivaille dengan wajah memerah tidak karuan.

Eren pengen nangis sekarang juga, kalau bisa sambil memeluk Jean—temannya waktu masih SD.

Ah. Eren jadi ingat masa lalu, masa-masa dimana dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Jean mulai menjauhi dirinya.

_FLASHBACK._

"_CIE CIEEEE MIKASA! Nempel terus sama Armin ya!" Seorang bocah bersurai mahogany, ditemukan tengah meneriaki dua anak manusia lainnya yang sedang makan bekal bersama._

"_E-Eren..." Yang lelaki, berambut pirang dengan mata biru langitnya, menanggapi Eren dengan tergagap._

"_Kalian kalau jadi pacaran, makan-makan ya?" Eren yang waktu itu masih berumur tujuh tahun, menyahut dengan cengiran lebar._

"_Eh...tidak bukan begitu..."_

"_Kau bisanya cuma menggoda anak lain saja." Keluh seorang gadis kecil bertampang galak._

"_Annie, sebenarnya kau ingin dapat jatah juga kan? Mengaku saja!" Eren mulai menyolot. Dan Annie menendang tulang kering Eren._

"_AAAA!" _

"_Kami tadi hanya membicarakan sesuatu kok..." Armin menyela dengan senyum maklum._

"_Oh begitu hehe oww..." Eren yang hampir nangis gara-gara tendangan Annie hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memijat kakinya yang rasanya akan membiru kapan saja._

"_Kalau begitu...Eren," Panggil gadis yang mengenakan syal berwarna merah._

"_Apa, Mikasa?" Eren yang masih meringis, menanggapi gadis yang tadi di oloknya._

"_Sebenarnya dari dulu aku dan Armin penasaran, tapi...bagaimana ya," Mikasa menerangkan sesuatu yang ambigu. Antara terusin-enggak-ya._

"_Penasaran apa sih?"_

"_Wah kalau begitu mungkin rasa penasaran kita sama, Ackerman," Seseorang menyela._

"_Oh, kalau begitu kau saja yang tanyakan pada Eren, aku...tidak enak menanyakannya, mungkin kau lebih berani, Berthold." Balas Mikasa sambil menaikkan pertengahan syal merahnya untuk menutupi dagunya._

"_A-aku..." Bocah yang tergolong tinggi untuk anak seumurannya itu tergagap._

"_Kalian semua penakut. Biar aku yang menanyakannya." Sergah Annie dengan pandangan jutek._

"_Sejak kapan si cuek Annie memperhatikan hal seperti ini?" Goda salah satu bocah kekar berambut pirang._

"_Reiner. Diam."_

"_Hoi...HOI! Kalian mau nanya apa sih sepertinya susah sekali!" Eren yang sedari tadi jadi akar masalah akhirnya risih juga._

"_E-Eren...kami sebenarnya ingin tahu saja..." Seorang bocah cantik bermata biru menatapnya takut-takut._

"_Ingin tahu apa, Armin?" Eren semakin greget saja dengan teman-temannya yang bertingkah anu._

"_Kalau kau dari tadi mengolok Mikasa dan Armin, lalu hubunganmu dengan Jean Kirstein anak kelas 2-1 itu apa?" Ujar Annie datar, tak berperasaan._

"_Habis kalian berdua deket banget sih, kayak sempak sama si pemakai," Sambung Berthold dengan watados. Anjrit banget ini anak kecil udah punya pemikiran kayak gitu._

"_Kemana-mana bareng, pilih ekskul sama-sama, kok gitu?" Tanya Reiner kepo._

"_Oh cuma itu..." Eren yang masih polos mengangguk-angguk._

"_Kalian ini bagaimana sih, apa belum pernah masuk TK?" Eren mulai menyindir tidak jelas. Hal ini dipandang cengo oleh teman-temannya—kecuali Annie yang tidak tertarik._

_Dari kejauhan, Annie bisa menangkap sesosok bocah dengan tinggi rata-rata, berambut coklat keabu-abuan, sedang berjalan dengan wajah datar. _

_Ia berjalan kemari._

_Annie melirik Armin yang juga menyadari kedatangan Jean._

"_Eren, cepat katakan alasannya!" Mendadak Armin berucap dengan panik._

"_Hee, kenapa?"_

"_Y-yaah, kami kan kepo sekali, hahaha!" Tanggap Berthold yang mulai melihat jelas kepala keabu-abuan milik seseorang—Jean— yang sedang mereka bicarakan._

"_Oh begitu..." Eren masih tersenyum licik. Senyum seperti seorang yandere saat berkata "Akan kubunuh mereka..."._

_Jean semakin dekat._

"_Kalian ini bagaimana sih, sebagai sesama, kita kan harus saling mencintai!" Teriak Eren dengan kepolosan overdosis sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Semua yang mengelilingi Eren memberi pandangan sparta jawsdrop._

_Jean yang hampir menepuk pundak Eren, beku di tempat._

_Bocah bersurai coklat keabu-abuan itu kehilangan ekspresi senyum merekah miliknya._

_Orang-orang yang mengelilingi Eren bisa mengerti dengan maksudnya "saling mencintai" itu maksudnya mencintai sesama umat manusia._

_Tapi Jean?_

_Orang baru datang kayak dia pasti cuma menangkap suatu ketidak-normal-an._

_Eren? Penyuka sesama? Dafug did i just hear?_

"_Loh ada Jean, toh?" Eren semakin tersenyum lebar._

_Jadi? Selama ini dia deketin gue karena dia suka sama gue?_

_Jean memberi pandangan horror terhadap Eren._

_Semua orang yang tadi mengelilingi Eren hanya bisa facepalm menunggu keadaan._

"_Jean aku masih ada sisa chiki loh, mau?" Tawar Eren dengan cengiran lebar._

"_Ti-tidak usah..." Jean berjalan mundur. Eren makin mendekat maju._

"_Loh kenapa Jean? Kok kau menjauh? Mau kentut ya?" Tebak Eren watados. _

"_I-IYA AKU MAU KE TOILET SEKARANG!" Teriak Jean frustasi sambil berlari meninggalkan Eren._

"_Oh segitu kebeletnya ya?" Eren menunduk kecewa, menatap chiki-nya yang tinggal dua biji._

_Dan sejak hari itu, sampai sekarang mungkin. Jean menjaga jarak terhadap Eren._

_Eren sih, anteng aja. Dia juga gak meluruskan apa-apa, soalnya dia sendiri juga kurang peka._

_Sampai sekarang, Eren masih tidak tahu kenapa Jean mulai menyingkir darinya._

_FLASHBACK OFF._

Eren dari tadi melamun. Terdiam mengingat kejadian gak jelas saat itu.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Rivaille untuk memeluk bagian dada Eren.

"Oh. Kau tidak senang denganku?" Rivaille menghembuskan napas panasnya ke leher Eren.

Hembusan napas Rivaille sungguh menggelitik. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah desahan yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya.

"L-lepaskan...S-Sir..."

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau senang." Eren menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Rivaille menyeringai tipis.

'Iblis hidup,' Batin Eren gemetaran.

"A-AKH!" Eren memekik. Sesuatu yang keras dan tajam mencubit leher bagian belakangnya.

Bodoh kau Eren. Itu namanya digigit, bukan dicubit.

Geli. Sakit. Dan—enak.

Eren merasa geli sangat di bagian perutnya.

"H-hentikan, S-Sir R-Rivaille!"

"Ck." Rivaille mendecak. Meraih telinga Eren dan berbisik dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Hh...panggil aku dengan...hh namaku saja, bocah."

Eren geli setengah hidup merasakan kembali napas panas atasannya yang terhembus di area sensitifnya.

"Ri-Rivaille..." Eren mencoba menyuarakan nama Rivaille, membuat empunya nama tersenyum tipis.

'Dia tersenyum?' Eren merasa beruntung setengah hidup. Ini momen super langka. Seandainya mata adalah kamera. Anda akan tahu kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa, Eren?" Tanggap Rivaille sambil menjilat cuping telinga Eren.

"A-ahn, jangan..." Eren berusaha setengah mati menahan desahannya.

"Bukankah ini membuatmu senang?" Rivaille meraih dagu Eren. Eren langsung membuang muka dengan wajah memerah seluruhnya.

"Tatap aku, Eren." Dengan takut, Eren mulai menolehkan mukanya kembali.

"Kau tahu." Rivaille mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan wajah mulus Eren.

"Kau, adalah pegawai baru yang paling sering membuat masalah." Rivaille mencubit hidung Eren, membuat empunya meringis.

"Aduh!" Eren meraih hidungnya yang mancung seketika.

"...membuat masalah denganku, tahu?"

Eren bergidik.

_Goat_, Eren salah apa?

"Kau pernah melemparkan bungkus permen yang kecil itu dengan sembarangan." Tenggorokan Eren tercekat. Dari mana Rivaille tahu?

"Kau sekalipun, pernah ikut-ikutan si abnormal Hanji itu untuk menuangkan cairan bodohnya ke tanaman-tanaman di area kantor."

Mampus kau Eren.

Rivaille sudah beralih pekerjaan dari _cleaning service_ _portable_, menjadi CCTV _portable_.

Eren merasakan wajah Rivaille yang semakin mengeksekusi jarak antara wajah keduanya. Mengurangi banyak cahaya yang tadi menerpa wajahnya dengan bayangan gelap yang ditimbulkan oleh wajah Rivaille.

"Kau tahu dengan siapa kau akan berhadapan jika masalah itu berhubungan dengan kebersihan, kan?

Eren menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"..."

Lalu Eren memejamkan matanya, takut.

"..."

Rivaille mendengus.

"Buka matamu, Eren."

Eren membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan langsung dihadapkan oleh mata abu-abu kelam milik Rivaille.

"Kau mau tahu hukumannya, Hm? Eren yang nakal." Rivaille mengelus pipi mulus milik Eren.

"M-membersihkan kamar mandi lantai dasar, S-Sir?" Dengan konyolnya Eren menebak.

Rivaille memasang kembali _poker face_nya.

"Salah."

"M-menyapu semua penjuru taman hias kantor, S-Sir?"

"Salah."

"A-ataukah menyemir semua koleksi sepatu anda, S-Sir?"

Rivaille hampir tertawa. "Bodoh."

"B-Bagaimana kalau a—"

"Cukup, Jaeger." Rivaille meraih dagu Eren. Mendekatkannya dengan bibirnya.

"Diam, dan nikmatilah hukumanmu sekarang."

Dengan satu gerakan.

Rivaille berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama milik Eren Jaeger.

Eren sekarang—entahlah, mungkin ia akan menggosok bibirnya ke aspal. Mungkin.

Tapi tidak jadi. Eren menyukainya.

Hanya ciuman singkat. Rivaille tidak mencuri ciumannya atas dasar nafsu.

Dan Eren suka itu.

.

"Hah...hah..." Tunggu. Ini deru napas siapa?

"S-Sir Rivaille?" Eren membuka matanya. Dihadapannya terlihat atasannya itu tengah berlutut di lantai dengan wajah pucat setengah mayat.

"A-anda tidak apa-apa, Sir?" Eren meraih kedua pundak Rivaille yang masih _shirtless_ sedari tadi. Sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Eren." Rivaille berbicara dengan wajah sedikit bersemu merah. Keringat masih bercucuran di dahinya.

_**Tubuh ini terasa gatal. Geli. **_

Rivaille mulai lemas. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke dinding terdekat.

_**Kepala ini sakit. Badan ini memanas lagi.**_

"A-apa anda ingin tiduran di kamar itu?" Eren bertanya dengan _totally_ polos _face_.

_**Celanaku mulai terasa sempit. Aku hanya bisa menahan desahan.**_

Rivaille yang memejamkan matanya hanya mengangguk sembari menyeka keringat di dahinya.

_**Keringat ini menjijikan. Tubuh ini panas dengan tidak normal.**_

Rivaille merasa sekarang tubuhnya diangkat. Si bodoh Eren berani juga.

'Mmmghhhh berat banget dafug, pendek-pendek makannya apa sih?' Maki Eren dalam hati.

Dengan kekuatan bulan. Eren berhasil menggendong Rivaille ala _bridal style_ ke ruang istirahat milik Rivaille.

Eren membuang napas dengan tak berprikemanusiaan.

Mengangkut Rivaille kemari itu seperti bawa karung beras delapan puluh kilo.

Eren tidak tahu. Berat badan Rivaille itu baru enam puluh lima kilo.

Oh. Melihat atasan _sexy_ dan _shirtless_ sedang tertidur begini sungguh menggiurkan.

Atasan pendek yang barusan mencium bibir Eren dengan lembut.

Atasan pendek inilah yang sedari tadi membuat pipi Eren bersemu merah.

Keadaan seperti ini membuat Eren tidak tahan untuk mengusap dahi Rivaille yang basah oleh keringat.

Tindakan yang bodoh.

Eren tidak tahu sentuhan lembutnya berhasil membuat Rivaille merasa semakin geli dan—

"Nngghhnn..." Ya. Mendesah lagi.

Eren masih belum menggubris desahan Rivaille. Ia terus mengusap dahi Rivaille sambil menyisir rambut atasannya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Ahhnn—Erenh..." Desahan kembali lolos dari mulut Rivaille.

Eren terdiam. Rivaille mendesahkan...namanya.

"S-Sir, kenapa a-anda mendesah?" Eren bertanya dengan polos.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, _shitty brat!_ Bisakah kau diam dan tidak mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh semacam itu?" Bentak Rivaille yang masih memejamkan mata sambil menautkan alis pertanda kesal.

Rivaille senewen.

Dari tadi bocah Jaeger itu masih belum tahu seberapa kuat usaha Rivaille menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara _eargasm_ itu.

"M-maaf..."

Eren menarik tangannya dari dahi Rivaille.

"Kau ini." Rivaille melengos. Membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia temukan Eren dengan wajah seperti menahan tangis.

"Jangan menangis, bodoh."

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS BODOH!" Teriak Eren hilang kendali.

Rivaille menelengkan kepalanya, memasang _poker face_ sambil terus menatap Eren dengan kaget.

Ekspresi Rivaille saat kaget itu...sama saja dengan wajah _deadpan_ sehari-harinya.

"M-maaf, aku cuma—"

'Bocah tetap saja bocah.' Pikir Rivaille sambil meraih tangan kanan Eren. Membuat empunya bergidik kaget.

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku bodoh." Eren terhenyak saat Rivaille membimbing tangannya ke arah dahinya yang masih basah oleh keringat.

"Lakukan lagi," Rivaille menatap Eren dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Eren hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap dahi Rivaille. Menyingkirkan butiran-butiran keringat dari dahi atasannya itu. Sambil sesekali kembali menyisir dan merapikan rambut basah Rivaille yang dibelah tengah itu.

"Ngghh..." Lagi-lagi. Rivaille mendesah.

Eren kepo kagak nahan. Pengen banget dia nanya sekedar 'Anda kenapa?' tapi bentakan Rivaille tadi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Usapan tangan Eren turun ke area pipi Rivaille. Membersihkan keringat di daerah tembem itu. Dan merapikan beberapa rambut Rivaille yang menempel di pipinya.

"Ahhnn..."

Eren sungguh tidak tahan. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan celananya terasa sempit.

Hanya suara, Eren. Ini baru suara.

Tapi entah kenapa tangannya terus digerakkan sampai ia menyentuh daerah leher Rivaille. Membuat empunya mendesah lebih kencang.

"Ahhnn...Erenh, jangan...jangan disitu," Akhirnya Rivaille mengatakan sesuatu.

"K-kenapa? Leher anda berkeringat banyak, Sir," Eren ngeles. Itung-itung cari tahu juga kenapa sih bos cevol ini.

"Aku bilang jangan, ya jangan. Ini perintah." Perkataan tegas yang keluar dari mulut tajam Rivaille mengunci bibir Eren.

Eren menarik tangannya kembali. Menunduk.

"M-maaf, perlakuanku salah..." Eren malah meminta maaf dengan nada yang sungguh menyesal.

"Hei. Bocah. Aku tidak bilang perlakuanmu itu salah." Rivaille mengangkat dagu Eren. Memperlihatkan wajah bocah delapan belasan itu.

Imut. Dengan semu merah alami.

Eren yang malu membuang muka. Lalu melihat ke arah lain.

Dan ia tersentak. Lebih kaget dari pada yang kemarin-kemarin.

"S-Sir Rivaille..." Eren menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

.

_Oh my goat._

Kau lihat apa, Eren?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-OMAKE-

Di luar ruangan Rivaille, terlihatlah seseorang dengan jas lab putihnya.

Hanji Zoe. Ditemukan sedang mondar-mandir di sana.

"Tiga jam itu lama juga..." Hanji bergumam. Menyimpan _tab_ yang sedari tadi dimainkannya.

"Aaah...kenapa sepi sekali ya..." Hanji yang sejak tadi berada di luar ruangan Rivaille hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat kemudian.

"Aku, Baru ingat ada eksperimen penting!" Hanji menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sedih sekali aku tidak bisa menguping uhuhu..." Tangis buatan terdengar. Hanji tersenyum misterius.

"Seharusnya dalam dua setengah jam ini, bubuk pemanis palsu itu sudah bisa menampakan hasilnya," Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tapi kalau untuk si pendek keras kepala...siapa yang tahu?" Hanji kembali tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya bisa meninggalkan alat penyadap disini, uhuhu, sayang sekali tidak bisa dengar langsung," Hanji kembali memasang wajah mesumnya. Terlihat ada jalur _saliva_ yang mengalir ke bawah dagunya.

Baru segini sudah ngeces.

"Rivaille akan mendesah dengan hebat, AAAH! AKU TIDAK SABAR KYA KYA KYAAA!" Hanji berteriak kecil ala _fangirls_. Tangannya dikatupkan di depan dadanya.

"_My kokoro goes to doki-doki!_" Hanji berbisik sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Selamat bekerja, **gulo** dan **bean**! Aku menantikan hasil keberhasilan dari kalian!" Hanji mencium alat penyadapnya yang seenak jidat dinamainya "_bean_" mentang-mentang berbentuk kecambah.

Lalu Hanji pergi berlari melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan wajah bersemu mesum.

Dengan harapan besar bahwa suara-suara Rivaille dan Eren yang akan terekam di alat penyadapnya, dapat ia gadai di internet dengan bayaran mahal.

Baiklah Hanji, sesukamu saja.

Putar kamera kembali ke belakang.

Kalau kita balik melihat ke arah pojok kanan atas plafon lorong menuju ke ruangan Rivaille...

Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas, bung.

"**DAERAH LORONG INI DILENGKAPI DENGAN KAMERA CCTV DAN BEBERAPA RUANGAN DI SEKITARNYA DILENGKAPI DENGAN LAPISAN PEREDAM SUARA.**"

Apakah alat penyadap itu masih bisa merekam suara?

Jawaban terbatas.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N : **CEVOL ITU BUKAN TYPO SUMPEH. Kalau yang lain saya gak tewe, maafin typo yaaa :"))

Panjang gak ini kepter. 3200an _words_ minus A/N looh nangis saya ngetiknya.

HAYU. Pada mezum semua kan yang baca ini uhu. Berani yaa :"))))

Oke. Maaf yaaa kalau kurang puas. _Shounen Ai_ pertama saya nih :"")))

Maafin saya juga kalau kurang hotz ahuhehue. _Im not gomen!_

Kayaknya chapter kemaren TBCnya pehape banget ya hue :"))) sori sengaja :""))

INI PEHAPE NGGAK YA? :"")))

OKE.

_**Special thanks**_** : Yuzurin**(Ini bisa keduanya, tapi dominan Rivai tuh yang berani :"")))**Nacchan Sakura**(Yang ini semoga gak tebece begitu saja :"")))**LonelyPetals**(Kagak berani naikin rating saya masih polos /whut/ _what. Hot_? Ngeri dong :")))**Fujisaki Fuun**(Gue emang kampret :"")) semoga chapter ini bisa bikin anda makin ngeres yak. KIRAIN. Kalau AC dimatiin buat orang demam jadi baikan =w= LOL. Ini panjang nggak? :""))))**Zane Zavira**(kalau ditunda tambah anuanu, yaudah tunda terus /lol/ bawain gih itu kolor tarikan elo ke pegadaian :"")))(Uname kamu serem. Tengkyuuuu)**Kim Arlein 17**(kapan sih Hanji gak iseng :"")) Eren Jeger meinsterim ah :"")) itu Eren mau di jual /va/ tunggu lagi chapter depan say!)**ayakLein24**(WADUH. Mesum itu ada siklusnya nak :"")))**saerusa**(Rivai mau nyogok Eren pakai morinaganya neng Saru.)**alpaca nyasar**(Yuning blegug mana barbelnya. Gue kasih spoiler ke elo malah ngok ngok kayaknya.)**Nagi Arisaka**(WHY TBC karena saya mau bikin kalian kesel. Kagak boleh, Eren milik Rivai :")) (a)Su itu...ehem...bahasa jawanya "_dog_" gitu? :"")))NANODAYO ITU APAAN?)**Azure'czar**(TITAN BUKAN VEGETARIAN MAKAN SAYUR. Bagus kalau anda penasaran, sengaja kok saya.)**luffy niar**(iye author juga author baru di ini fandem. TUH FULL RIREN :"")))

_Thanks for favorites, reviews, or followers of this stufid story._

_Review again? See ya in the next chapter :""))_

_Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho._


	4. Chapter 4

**Current warnings : Shounen ai. Dan sejenisnya :""))**

**Hasegawa Nanaho presents,**

**.**

**Kankoshi**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), garing, aneh, ozol, alay, banyak anu, _Shounen ai_ dkk. _Dont like dont read. First Shingeki no Kyojin fiction_ *senyum mezum*

_Happy reading._

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Hei, Bocah. Aku tidak bilang perlakuanmu itu salah." Rivaille mengangkat dagu Eren. Memperlihatkan wajah bocah delapan belasan itu.

Imut. Dengan semu merah alami.

Eren yang malu, membuang muka. Lalu melihat ke arah lain.

Dan ia tersentak. Lebih kaget dari pada yang kemarin-kemarin.

"S-Sir Rivaille..." Eren menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

'K-kenapa bisa...' Eren berkali-kali mencoba untuk menegak ludahnya sendiri yang mendadak menjadi _overlimit_.

"Hoi."

Eren menoleh _horror _ ke arah Rivaille.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" Rivaille bertanya. Eren menciut.

Masalahnya, iya masalahnya.

Terdapat "sesuatu" yang begitu menarik perhatian Eren untuk lompat dari tebing saat itu juga.

Tapi kini Rivaille bertanya dengan wajah mirip dango. Oh tidak, dango itu lucu.

Wajah Rivaille saat ini itu mirip sadako melotot. Udah belo, melotot lagi.

Jaim. Jaim. Dan jaim. Rivaille tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang memalukan, terlebih lagi di depan Eren. Gak _macho_ dong entar.

Masih dengan wajah jaim, Rivaille buka mulut.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lihat, bocah?" Tanya Rivaille sambil kembali menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah kusut tapi...masih menggoda, pikir Eren mezum.

"Ah...em, i-itu, anu..." Eren gelagapan.

"..."

"M-mi..."

Argh. Mau tidak mau Rivaille merasakan darah berdesir melintasi pipi tembemnya. Masih mempertahankan nada ketusnya, ia bersadba.

"Jangan lihat," Eh. Eren tidak salah lihat kan?

Kenapa wajah Rivaille menjadi memerah seluruhnya?

'Kenapa si cevol ini malah _blushing_, sih?' Pikir Eren, masih mencoba untuk kembali melirik 'sesuatu' yang Rivaille tutupi.

Tutupi dengan tangan?

Tidak, tidak. Rivaille menutupinya dengan kata-kata. Tangannya masih sibuk mengelap keringat yang menambah lengket tubuhnya yang sedari tadi _shirtless_.

Sebenarnya, Rivaille malu kalau harus menutupinya dengan tangan. Seolah wajah datarnya yang sedang _blushing_-pun mengatakan, "_My pride is overlimit woo hoo,_"

Kelakuan Eren dipergok oleh iris abu-abu kelam milik Rivaille yang saat itu juga, pemiliknya langsung menyergah.

"Kubilang jangan lihat ke sana, brengsek." Umpat Rivaille sambil membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan dari wajah Eren.

Rivaille tidak sanggup memutar tubuhnya lebih jauh—bisa dibilang untuk menutupi 'benda' miliknya yang sedikit mencetak tonjolan di celana kerjanya. Entah kenapa kakinya kesemutan. Geli-geli kalau digerakkan. Adanya nanti Rivaille malah menangis kalau mencoba.

Kalau ada liang kubur, Rivaille boleh kan berteriak di sana?

'Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku sekarang.' Batin Rivaille sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Bocah satu itu. Terlalu polos. Tapi terlalu pintar dan mesum juga.

Eren menggunakan kepolosan di luar untuk memuaskan kemesuman di dalam. Apa ini namanya spekulasi? Entahlah, sulit mencari bahasa yang keren.

Rivaille mendapat pelajaran, jangan meremehkan orang lain hanya dari penampilan luar. Alah itu mah pasaran, ketinggalan zaman ini si Rivaille.

"S-s-s-s-s-sir..." Eren mendesis berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia malah jadi memanggil wadir _Recon Corps_ itu.

Masih dengan wajah menghadap tembok, Rivaille menyahut.

"_Nanda_?"

"A-anda er—kfffff..." Eren tidak sanggup.

Eren tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ia terblokir oleh nafsu.

.

.

.

...nafsu dari sepatu _pantofel_ Rivaille yang kini menyangkut indah di antara gigi dan bibir Eren.

Nafsu banget itu sepatu. Mendekap mulut Eren penuh kasih sayang, sekalian menyikat gigi Eren. Bisa jadi.

Makanya jangan pada mezum dulu.

"Apa kau tuli? Sudah kukatakan jangan lihat, bodoh." Rivaille menghela napas.

Alhamdulilah, dia berhasil membungkam mulut Eren yang hendak mengeluarkan istilah biologis yang tergolong bahasa mesum. Apa kali ini cuma persepsi?

"Tfft piff heff..." Eren berbicara dengan bahasa planet. Mulutnya masih tersumpal sepatu Rivaille yang kinzlong.

"Ini semua gara-gara dirimu, brengsek." Umpat Rivaille lagi. Wajahnya merah padam.

Eren kesengsem ekspresi imut Rivaille saat ini. Kalau ia brutal, mungkin dari pada terdiam menatap seperti ini, ia justru memilih untuk melepeh sepatu kinclong yang masih berposisi di antara rongga mulutnya, lalu memeluk Rivaille sambil berteriak "_KAWAII NEEEEEEE _!". Eren _stahp_.

"Heff hondof herehi,"

"Bisa diam tidak." Rivaille merasa suntuk mendengar ocehan tidak jelas Eren. Sebenarnya ia mengerti makna bahasa fffhhh milik Eren sekarang.

Bocah brengsek itu sedang mengoloknya. Mentang-mentang mulutnya tersumpal.

Dasar bawahan kurang ajar, ia kira Rivaille sebodoh apa?

"Heff hanha henhe sehkafi,"

Oh. Eren sudah tidak sayang nyawa.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasa planetmu, hah?" Rivaille mencengkram dagu Eren, membuat empunya meringis.

"Kau akan dapat hukuman tambahan nanti."

'Kampred kau mulut. Kampred. Lihat sekarang gara-gara kamu, aku harus kembali dihukum,' Maki Eren dalam hati.

"..."

_Sigh_. Rivaille mendengus. Tangannya masih belum sudi dilepaskan dari dagu si pengolok barusan.

Lagi-lagi Eren mengeluarkan ekspresi cepong, cengo pongo. Dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal sepatu.

Eren menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Pipi Eren bersemu merah entah mengapa.

Oh Eren, kau punya trik baru untuk meluluhkan atasanmu sekarang?

Bisa dibilang iya. Rivaille tidak bisa berkutik sekarang.

'_Shit, not that brat face again_.' Rivaille mengumpat dalam hati.

.

Oke, Rivaille mengaku kalah. Si bawahan kurang ajar ini tidak kunjung berhenti menatapnya tanpa kedip. Memohon ampun secara ambigay. Bukannya menyembah dirinya atau apapun itu. Kini Rivaille sudah lelah, nak.

"Bocah keparat." Umpat Rivaille seraya melepaskan cengkramannya dari dagu Eren. Tubuh Eren sedikit terhempas karenanya.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan hukuman untukmu, brengsek." Rivaille yang kelewat esmosi, memukul pipi Eren agak keras, membuat empunya tersungkur dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal. Terlihat sepucuk(?) air di pelupuk mata hijau Eren.

"Aff!" Eren memekik kesakitan.

.

Seiprit penyesalan mampir ke hati baja Rivaille, membuat empunya mengeluarkan ekspresi nanar. Sepersekian detik, dan Rivaille kembali mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya.

Tangan Rivaille gatal. Entahlah gatal untuk meninju bawahan manis nan kurang ajar ini atau malah gatal untuk menghapus air mata Eren.

.

Pilihan ke dua puluh dipilih Rivaille.

Karena belas kasih berlebih, Rivaille akhirnya hanya mencopot _pantofel_ hitamnya dari mulut Eren.

Tidak juga.

Sejak kapan Rivaille bisa sebaik itu.

Setelah mencopotnya, Rivaille kemudian mementung ujung sepatunya ke puncak kepala Eren, membuat empunya mengaduh. Kedipan mata yang Eren lakukan membuat air mata yang sedari tadi hanya tertampung, kini terpaksa keluar mengalir sebentar.

Rivaille sempat terbelalak melihat air mata Eren, itu imut, mencolek ujung jari Rivaille untuk menyekanya.

Berhenti Rivaille, kau kebanyakan berhalusinasi hari ini.

Rivaille menghela napas penyesalan. Mungkin ia sedikit kelewatan, sambil menatap nanar ke arah ujung _pantofel_nya. Oh. Putih-putih apa ini. Tidak jadi. Rivaille kembali memasang wajah sensi.

_Holy brat_, Rivaille mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke kepala Eren kali ini.

Apa itu yang ada di kepala Eren? Ketombe kah?

Tidak boleh ada hal kotor yang hinggap di properti milik Rivaille. Tidak bisa.

Seusai mementung kepala Eren—yang menurutnya—kurang higienis itu, dan sempat terjebak pesona kemanisan Eren Jaeger, Rivaille kemudian melap ujung sepatunya barusan ke permukaan kemeja kerja Eren. Membuat sepatu _pantofel_ miliknya kembali bersih seperti sedia kala.

Rivaille mendengus, sambil menyeringai.

Makanya mulai sekarang—

.

—jagalah kebersihan mulai dari pangkal sol sepatu.

.

...Srak.

Eren mendongak ke arah atasannya yang baru saja membuat aksi _specta_. Ia temukan Rivaille sedang berusaha keras menggeser tubuhnya ke arah pinggir ranjang.

Rivaille bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dengan kaki yang masih kaku dan gemetaran, menuju kamar mandi.

"A-ah, Sir, a-anda hendak kemana?" Tanya Eren pokep (polos kepo). Rivaille terdiam.

Diam-diam tapi pasti, Rivaille melemparkan _cravat_nya yang sedari tadi ia pakai pula untuk menyeka keringatnya, ke muka Eren.

Sang empunya muka yang kena lempar, menggerutu. Kain lap—begitulah makna _cravat_ bagi Eren—itu memang basah kuyup. Eren tahu, cepat atau lambat, kain lap itu akan menguarkan bau yang membuatnya luluh. Ini bau milik Rivaille.

Maskulin. _Mint_. Maskulin. _Mint_. Argh. Eren ingin tertawa keras-keras sambil menangis.

Mama, Eren gak kuat...

Eren Jaeger. 18 tahun. Hobinya mengendus keringat orang.

Kayaknya hobi Eren salah ketik sih. Kayaknya.

.

Rivaille _facepalm_, ia salah teknik. Seharusnya ia melempar _pantofel_nya lagi, bukan _cravat_nya...

Bocah mesum kupret itu kini sedang memasang wajah _ass beating_ mesum, sambil sesekali menarik napas dalam di hadapan _cravat_ bekas keringat Rivaille.

Nampaknya Rivaille harus memecah keheningan sebelum suatu saat nanti ia temukan Eren sedang fxp dengan _cravat_nya. _Oh hell no._

"Kau tidak lihat aku ingin kemana hah," Rivaille menjawab ketus, sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat dirinya rutin membersihkan diri.

_Cravat_ dari wajah Eren merosot jatuh ke lantai. Eren yang masih dalam pose berlutut menatap Rivaille pongo.

"Satu lagi. Berhenti mengenduskan hidungmu dari _cravat_ suci milikku." Eren terdiam.

Oh, benda berlipat-lipat nan unyu mirip kain lap ini namanya _cravat_ toh.

Ternyata keren juga ya, lebih keren dari namanya sendiri.

.

Carla Jaeger dan Grisha Jaeger di alam sana diam-diam mengutuk kepala Eren untuk bertambah ketombe saja. Dikasih nama sama orang tua kok...

.

"..." Eren menggaruk pipinya yang kembali memerah. Ia _speechless_. Mampus, ketahuan deh maksud terselubungnya barusan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu, mau ikut heh?" Rivaille mengeluarkan seringai setan.

'Kampred ini atasan.' Maki Eren dalam hati.

Dengan kaki yang gemetar begitu, masih sempat-sempatnya ia menggoda orang.

"T-TIDAK SUDI!" Pekik Eren sambil mengambil kursi untuknya duduk.

"A-aku tunggu disini," Pesan Eren. Rivaille menghentikan ayunan kaki gemetarnya yang tadi hendak menuju kamar mandi.

Rivaille tidak jadi bertualang ke kamar mandi. Ia berbalik arah. Menuju tempat dimana Eren duduk.

Eren yang mengamatinya dari kejauhan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"S-Sir! Jangan kemari!"

_**AKU LIHAT ITU. SIAL. SIAAAL!**_

"Kenapa, hm?" Bunyi langkah kaki Rivaille terdengar semakin jelas.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Eren malu sekali.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya." Rivaille kembali berkomentar seenak jidat.

Oh tidak. Matilah Eren.

"Sir...j-jangan..."

Lagi-lagi napas hangat milik—siapa lagi kalau bukan—Rivaille kembali berhembus menggelitik leher sensitif miliknya.

"S-s-s-sir..."

"Sebenarnya kau ingin lihat, kan." Rivaille mengelus leher Eren dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Eren mengerang pelan nan seksi.

"Ahh...Sir...janganhh..."

Eren menegak ludahnya lagi sebagai pengganti air.

Atasan brengsek.

Phuh. Kalau boleh jujur, untuk kesekian kalinya Eren merasakan celananya menyempit lagi.

Dan uh, Rivaille. Kenapa kau malah mendempetkan tubuhmu ke punggung Eren?

Eren merasakan _something if you know what i mean_ milik Rivaille menyentuh tulang belakangnya.

Ke..keras...

Bulu kuduk Eren serasa menegang. Sihalan.

"S-Sir...m-menjauh sedikit Sir..." Pinta Eren, sambil berusaha menutupi bagian pangkal pahanya dari pengelihatan Rivaille.

Eren harus mencegah perlakuan _sexual her ass meant_ Rivaille saat ini. Atau ia akan berakhir dengan—HOI, sejak kapan Eren bisa tahu hal yang tidak sepantasnya melintasi pikiran pria?

.

Ah. Rivaille menjauh. "Benda" keras yang kurang ajar itu tidak lagi terasa menekan tulang belakangnya.

Eren lega setengah hati. Tidak lama kemudian, ia menyesal setengah mati.

"Ikut aku ke kamar mandi, Jaeger."

...dan kaca-kaca jendela rumah titan—sobat lama Eren—pecah semua. Itung-itung sebagai pengganti teriakan Eren. Boleh toh.

Hoi Eren, kenapa kau diam? Kenapa kau membiarkan Rivaille menyeret dirimu yang seperti ikan mati saat ini, hah?

'Mak, Eren mau diperkokos sama atasan sendiri...' Tangis Eren yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Tentu saja dengan seretan Rivaille.

Demi titan moe yang waktu itu pernah main ayunan bareng dia, Eren masih punya harga jaim untuk tidak melangkahkan kakinya sendiri mengikuti wadir kampred nan seduktif itu.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Dan tampak kini di hadapan Eren, atasannya mulai melucuti beberapa pakaian lain milik—Eren?

Dan kini tersibaklah Eren yang kini sama _shirtless_nya dengan Rivaille.

.

.

.

**Rivaille's POV.**

"Mmmhhh..." Sedari tadi sudah tak terhitung banyaknya desahan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"A-apa b-begini?" Terdengan pertanyaan lagi dari si bodoh Eren.

"Ya."

Sial. Aku menikmatinya.

Si bodoh Eren Jaeger ini benar-benar pintar menggerakan jemarinya.

Kurasa aku harus meminta lebih.

"Lebih cepat, Jaeger."

"B-baik, S-sir..."

Mirip anak anjing. Menurut, dan terus saja menurut.

Aku tidak percaya mengapa aku dipertemukan dengan _salesman_ baru yang begitu manis.

Dan begitu penurut.

Barangkali. Barangkali. Jika kusuruh dia untuk makan sekrup, bisa jadi dia akan menelannya. Bisa jadi.

"Di bawah sana belum, Jaeger. Ngghh..."

"Y-ya, S-sir..."

Aku tidak tahu gosokan seperti itu bisa membuatku jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta pada gosokkannya, maksudku.

"Sudah cukup, hh..."

"T-tapi, S-sir, i-ini belum..."

"Aku bilangh...cukup," Selain penurut, bocah ini juga keras kepala.

Perpaduan yang tidak seimbang. Payah kau Jaguar.

"Pakai ini Eren, kau mengerti kan?" Aku menoleh menghadapnya. Benar. Wajahnya memerah. Manis.

Kulihat Eren menerima sogokan botol _lotion_ dariku dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah gugup serta merona.

"A-apa anda akan baik-baik saja? S-sir, a-anda bertambah—"

"Bisa diam tidak."

"..."

Lagi-lagi aku butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi bocah manis di depanku ini.

"Kau ini..." Aku meraih puncak kepalanya, membelai rambutnya yang lembut.

"Dengarkan dan turuti perintahku saja, Eren. Mengerti?"

"Y-ya, Sir..." Phuh. Kamus pikiran Eren mungkin hanya berisi ucapan-ucapan manusia penurut.

"Mulai."

_Shit_. Sentuhan Eren Jaeger membuatku candu.

"B-begini, kah?" Oh, masih berani tanya rupanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, lakukan saj—ahhn..."

Oh Tuhan. Aku tahu aku jarang berdoa.

Tapi tolong, kali ini saja, rem mulutku yang sudah kelewat memalukan hari ini. Amin.

Sesaat sesudah mulutku mengeluarkan atraksi kamprednya, Eren berteriak.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK—"

"EREN." Kuputuskan untuk memotong kalimat tolakannya yang seperti biasa, menyebalkan.

Si polos Eren mulai mencoba membantah lagi. Salahkan sifat keras kepalanya yang kurang ajar.

"T-tapi..."

"Aku bilang apa tadi, hah?" Kupindah bola mata kelamku, menatap mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Lakukan terus Jaeger. Ini perintah." Aku benar-benar egois, ya?

Bisakah si bodoh Eren itu berhenti bergetar dengan tangan yang masih menyentuh pinggangku? Apa dia masih tidak sadar kalau aku semakin terangsang—

—tunggu. Kenapa aku terangsang hanya karena sentuhannya?

_**Rivaille's POV Ends.**_

"S-Sir...sudah cukup, ya?" Eren menawar, Rivaille manyun.

"Kau..." Sumpah serapah selanjutnya dilanjutkan di dalam kepala Rivaille.

Rivaille, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bisa melontarkan kalimat kasar pada bocah brengsek mesum yang manis ini.

"M-MAAF SIR TAPI SAYA TIDAK BISA!" Eren yang sedari tadi jongkok di belakang Rivaille, malah bersujud mohon ampun. Rivaille hanya meliriknya singkat, lalu mendengus.

"Kenapa?" Rivaille bertanya dengan sorot mata mengintimidasi.

"S-saya..."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, kau pasti punya alasan, brengsek." Rivaille semakin suka menyematkan kata-kata kasar di setiap akhir ucapannya.

Rivaille bertambah senewen.

Eren masih belum mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Dan Rivaille, demikian juga belum mengerti kenapa ia bisa se _horny_ sekarang.

Satu-satunya objek yang patut disalahkan mungkin kopi itu. Mungkin Rivaille alergi terhadap gula berlebih yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi lain?

Rivaille menepis pikiran bodohnya. Gula tidak akan membuatnya seperti ini.

Ya memang bukan gula, Rivaille. Tapi **gulo**.

"Sudah cukup Eren. Aku muak denganmu. Bisa kau keluar?" Rivaille memerintah Eren dengan nada ketusnya lagi.

"_H-ha'i _!" Eren sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah lebih jauh dengan atasannya yang mirip wanita PMS.

.

Blam.

Suara debaman pintu kamar mandi yang disertai helaan napas Eren Jaeger.

"S-sebenarnya wadir pendek itu kenapa sih," Eren misuh-misuh dengan suara pelan.

Kesal. Ya, Eren kesal.

Ia hanya menjalankan perintah wadir _Recon_ _Corps_ itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa dipaksa untuk melihat atasannya yang semakin disentuh, semakin..._shit_.

Apa itu? Menggairahkan? Menyebalkan? Manis? Atau...

Eren tidak bisa berpikir jernih kali ini.

Ia barusan cuma hanya—sudah cuma, hanya lagi—memandikan wadir kurang asem itu atas dasar perintah yang keluar dari mulut Rivaille sendiri.

Dan memandikan di sini itu hanya sebatas setengah badan.

Bersyukurlah Eren, Rivaille masih punya akal sehat **saat itu**. Kita tidak tahu nantinya kan?

Disuruh gosok punggung. Oke.

Disuruh menyabuni punggung licinnya yang menggoda? Oke juga sih...

Disuruh membersihkan lehernya yang basah oleh keringat? Uhm. Oke.

Membersihkan Rivaille dari sabun setelah itu? _Still okay_.

Lalu yang terakhir, yang membuat Eren makin anu.

.

.

.

...mengoleskan _lotion_ pelembut ke punggung Rivaille.

.

Dasar metroseks. _Well_, letak permasalahannya sih bukan di situ.

Entah kenapa. Ya entah kenapa.

Eren berpikir. Apa dia mengoleskannya terlalu sensual atau terlalu kasar? Hingga wadir kuntet itu justru mendesah tidak jelas nan ambigu seperti itu.

Eren tidak tahan, kau tahu. Eren tidak tahan dengan nafsu keponya yang membara. Wadir kurang ajar, benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan tidak beres.

Dan jangan salahkan Eren juga _dong_, wajar saja kan kalau dia menolak melakukannya.

Kalau pagi-pagi Eren terbangun di—tunggu. Kenapa bayangan brenksec ini kembali meransak pikiran sucinya?

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

Anjir anjir njir anjir njir kampret pret kampret. Mantra kekesalan yang meluncur bebas, terbentuk di bibir Eren saat ini.

Tenang, Eren belum gila kok.

Wadirnya yang udah gila. Eren tersenyum horor ketika ia mendengar—

"Bocah, bisa kau menyingkir dari depan pintu karena aku ingin keluar?"

—suara wadir kuntet ini lagi.

"Y-ya Sir..." Eren menyahut pelan, lalu menyingkir.

DAFUQ.

Kini terpampanglah Rivaille yang...tanpa busana atas bawah?

ASDFGHJKL. MATA SUCI EREN.

"S-SIR APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN!" Eren memekik kaget. Dengan _background sunset_, ia disajikan pemandangan we o we wow oleh Rivaille.

"Aku baru saja habis mandi, bodoh." Rivaille yang sudah agak tenang, menyahut. Memperhatikan bocah delapan belasan yang ia sajikan pemandangan R18nya yang seolah takberperasaan.

Mampus. Rivaille baru nyadar.

Terlambat sudah untuk berteriak frustasi, om.

"J-Jaeger, menolehlah ke arah lain!" Kini Rivaille ikut-ikutan _blushing,_ sama dengan Eren yang masih menatapnya teler.

Oh. Jadi Rivaille baru konek toh.

.

"Haah..." Helaan napas Eren kembali menghias ruangan yang sudah mulai gelap tersebut. Ia meraih saklar lampu, kemudian menyalakannya.

"Hatchi!" Oh, bersin siapa kali ini?

"M-maafkan saya, Sir..." Eren mendadak minta maaf, ternyata yang bersin itu Rivaille.

"Kau memang bodoh, Eren. Bodoh sekali." Rivaille menyahut ketus sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kalau saja kau tidak _pervert_ dan sebodoh tadi, mungkin aku masih bisa bernapas dengan normal, brengsek." Umpat Rivaille, ia kembali merasakan hidungnya panas dan gatal dan—

"Hatchi!" Bersin Rivaille jadi musiman, kayaknya.

"M-maaf! Maaf! S-saya akan buatkan sesuatu yang hangat!" Eren berlari ke luar ruang istirahat Rivaille. Meninggalkan Rivaille yang saat ini tertidur dengan balutan selimut tebal.

Flu, masuk angin, demam. Penderitaan wadir kita nikmat sekali.

Ya. Semua gara-gara Eren. Plis Ren, plis. Rivaille mau tidak mau kembali mengingat kejadian _absurd_ kampret itu yang membuat dirinya seperti sekarang.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_J-Jaeger, menolehlah ke arah lain!" Pekik Rivaille sambil blushing._

"_..."_

_Eren masih tidak berkutik._

_Mulutnya setengah terbuka, dengan mata membelalak, wajah memerah, dan...melihat Rivaille naked dengan tatapan antara terkezut or nepsong. Kami nomi zo shiru sekai deh! Rivaille pasrah. Kayaknya dia yang harus membalik badannya sekarang. Percuma sebenarnya._

_Auratmu itu depan belakang, om wadir..._

_Rivaille merutuk kebodohannya kali ini saja._

_Rivaille tahu bahwa stok handuk itu tidak ada di kantor, jadi dia berniat keluar tanpa sehelai handuk dulu. Kebiasaan normal di rumahnya. _

_Tapi walau Rivaille tahu ada Eren di depan pintu, ia __**masih**__ tidak memikirkan about busana yang seharusnya ia sopankan, atau seharusnya ia tutupi sedikit di depan bocah polos mezum itu._

_Dan ia baru ingat ketika Eren memekik sambil menatapnya seolah dirinya telanjang saja. _

_OH MEIN GOTT DIA MEMANG..._

_Dengan wajah kesalnya yang masih blushing. Ia berjalan menjauhi bocah mezum yang masih diam tak berkutik di tempat. _

_Ini bukan salah Eren sih, kebiasaan membutakan pikirannya untuk tidak menyopankan dirinya di depan bocah tersebut. Ini resiko, om._

_Rivaille kembali tersadar sesuatu kali ini._

"_Shit, AC-nya dingin sekali sih!" Umpat Rivaille sambil berjalan dengan kaki gemetar kedinginan._

_Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya._

_Sehabis mandi, berjalan naked di ruang ber-AC dengan temperatur enam belas derajat celcius. _

_Mau tidak mau wadir kece ini juga menggigil. Memperlambat langkahnya yang gemetaran lagi._

_Rivaille merasakan ia akan segera—_

"_Hatchi!" Oke ia bersin. Badanya bergetar, giginya bergemeletuk tidak selow._

_Rivaille berhasil menggapai remote AC dan menaikkan suhunya menjadi tiga puluh derajat. Tidak kira-kira juga ya, naikkin suhunya._

"_Oi Jaeger!" Rivaille yang merasa hampir beku, menyerukan panggilan untuk bawahannya yang sedari tadi satu ruangan dengannya itu._

_Belum ada sahutan terdengar. Rivaille mendecak sebal._

_Kaki gemetarnya ia paksa untuk berjalan masih dengan naked, menuju ambang pintu kamar mandi di mana si mesum Eren berdiri._

_Ah bersyukurlah ada dinding untuk menutupi separuh auratnya. Dengan kekuatan bulan, Rivaille meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di samping meja dekat dinding tersebut, melemparkannya dengan fabulous ke arah kepala Eren._

_Eren lumayan sadar sekarang, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya masih dengan blushing parah yang dialaminya akibat—kedodolan—ketidaksengajaan wadir Recon Corps tersebut._

"_S-Sakit Sir! Apa yang anda lakukan?" Eren dengan pertanyaan vloonnya, disambut dengan sabda Rivaille._

"_Cepat ambil jas dari lemari di belakangmu Jaeger, kuhitung sampai sepuluh, atau kau kupecat."_

_Anjir. Eren langsung melompat. Membuka lemari._

"_Sembilan."_

"_Delapan." _

_Meransek-ransek koleksi baju sang wadir metroseks tersebut yang ternyata banyak juga ya._

"_Tujuh."_

"_Enam."_

'_Tatakae Reeeen!' Batin Eren berkecamuk. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balikan koleksi baju Rivaille yang segudang itu. Ah, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu berbahan satin licin di jemarinya. _

_Eren pernah memegang jas bokapnya dulu. permukaannya sih, kayak gini._

"_Lima."_

"_Empat."_

_Ketika Eren hendak menarik jas kerja Rivaille yang dimaksud, ada kendalanya bung. Hangernya tersangkut hanger baju lain._

"_Tiga."_

"_Dua setengah."_

'_Wadir brengsek bisa diam nggak sih!' Umpat Eren sambil berusaha memisahkan hanger kurang ajar yang seolah mengoloknya,"Rasain lo dipecat, inaknya tuuu,"._

"_Dua."_

"_Satu setengah."_

"_DAPAT!" Eren berteriak tidak berprikemanusiaan. Dibanding langsung menyerahkan jas Rivaille, ia dengan bodohnya memilih untuk mengibar-ngibarkan jas yang berhasil ia ambil dengan tenaga bulannya._

"SATU._" Suara Rivaille ditinggikan. Membuat Eren kembali sadar akan misi sesungguhnya. Dasar bocah._

"_Seteng—"_

"_I-INI SIR!" Pekik Eren sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang dipegang di tangannya ke hadapan Rivaille._

_Rivaille malah memberi tatapan horor._

"_Bocah keparat. Lihat ke tanganmu."_

"_Eh?" Eren yang bingung, langsung menurunkan pandangan matanya._

_DAFUQ._

_Mati kau Eren, mati mati mati, dutt, modar._

_INI KAN CELANA RENANG._

"_Aku benar-benar akan memecatmu, bocah." Rivaille merampas celana renang miliknya yang dengan gungungnya diambil Eren._

_Iya sih, permukaan jas kondangan sama baju renang itu mirip-mirip, tapi kira-kira lah, Ren...kagak sayang jabatan lo ye._

"_M-MAAF SIR MAAF!" Eren bersujud di depan Rivaille yang berasa dewa. _

"_Keluar dari kamarku, Jaeger. Atau aku perlu menendangmu?" _

"_H-HA'I!" Eren cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari kamar istirahat Rivaille._

_Rivaille kini merasakan napasnya memanas. Refleks ia memegang lehernya._

_Panas._

_Berdebat dengan bocah itu sambil naked memang menunjukkan bahwa hidup itu keras, Rivaille._

"_Brengsek__." _

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Rivaille merasakan pandangannya dipenuhi uap air. Ah demam, betapa bermusuhannya kita.

Napas panas. Kepala pusing. Hidung gatal dan tersumbat. Efek kedinginan selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit.

Rivaille baru ingat kondisi badannya akhir-akhir ini memang kurang prima. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering tidak makan siang. Ia tidak menyangka pula, selemah inikah dirinya sampai-sampai kedinginan sedikit langsung sakit?

Rivaille memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur.

.

Eren masih misuh-misuh sendiri. Kenapa coba ada celana renang di lemari kantoran. Eren tidak habis pikir sama bos metroseks pecinta kebersihan itu.

Ah sudahlah, karenamu juga sekarang bos tersayangmu jadi sakit.

Eren melirik jam dinding di ruang kerja Rivaille. Pukul tujuh malam.

Eren kini tengah kebingungan akan membuat apa untuk Rivaille. Bubur?

Ruangan Rivaille mirip apartemen, ada dapur mini, dan kulkas. LOL. Siapa gerangan yang hendak memakainya, sih?

Eren membuka kulkas. Kosong. Mungkin kulkas ini cuma pajangan. Pikir Eren sambil memanyunkan bibir. Bagaimana bisa memasak bubur kalau begini, om?

"Ini...lantai sepuluh. _Pantry_ itu...lantai satu," Mendadak wajah Eren berubah kusut. "Jauh amat, sih..."

Rencana Eren mau turun ke _pantry_ masih berat sebelah. Diakibatkan oleh rentang lantai dari ruang kerja Rivaille dan _pantry_ yang wow, _fantastic baby_ jauh sekali.

Sebenarnya Eren males doang, sih.

"Apa boleh buat," Eren hendak keluar ruangan sekarang.

Ah.

Eren temukan sesuatu yang fantastis.

Di atas meja Rivaille.

Secangkir kopi? Eren mendekat.

Benar. Itu kopi—terkutuk—yang membuat Rivaille menjadi aneh.

Kemalasan Eren mendorongnya untuk mengendus kopi itu. Masih wangi.

Ah masa bodoh dengan jam makan malam, yang penting ada sajalah.

Koplak kau Eren. Kalau sampai bosmu kena _maag_ bukan salah saya ya.

"Panaskan saja deh," Ucap Eren sambil menuangkan kopi itu ke panci untuk di panaskan.

.

"Oke ini sudah cukup panas!" Eren tersenyum. Ah, beginikan rasanya menjadi orang baik. _Trololololol_.

Dengan senandung riang gembira, Eren membawa secangkir kopi—yang tidak diketahuinya—laknat itu ke dalam kamar tempat Rivaille tidur.

.

_Oh my goat._

Rivaille dalam bahaya _part_ dua dimulai.

To Be Continued.

.

**A/N : SELAMAT MALAM PUKUL 21:45 WAKTU BALIKPAPAN :"))**

**ANJIRT ANJIRT SHET DAPUK entah kenapa saya bergairah sekali menulis chapter ini anjeeeengg. MAAPIN YE KALAU GARING :"))) SEMOGA SUKA AJA DEH MUAH.**

**Saya buat ini fic se logis mungkin, yaaa mohon maap kalau anda bingung, saya bisa jelaskan sih, kirim PM saja kalau mau tanya hal yang anda bingungkan di kisah kampret ini:")))**

**Mohon maaf atas kengaretannya yo ohok. Saya sudah dihujam banyak ulangan, ini ceritanya curcol. Anu, chapter ini anu ya ehehe /va/**

**3800an words minus A/N. **_**Relief bro! Relief!**_** Alay neh.**

**BAHAGIA SEKALI NYELESAIKAN INI FIC KAMVRET. SATU SETENGAH JAM BUNG. TROLL. **

**Special thanks!**

**Puja Kerang Ajaib** [chapter ini ambigu nggak? /kedipkedip/ waha kemesuman ini tiada akhir...]** Alpaca nyasar** [Spoiler gue belum rampung kali itu, neh, kilat kan pablisnya, kamu aja bikin ratem.] **Yuzurin** [Proporsi EreRi RiRen itu tergantung, nak. Yaudah sukur deh nosblid sambil ngakak :"))] **Yami-chan Kagami** [teruslah berpikir yang iya iya say, kedap suara mah untungnya buat Rivai yang _making out_ di dalem /va] **ayakLein24 **[demi titan ngojek, namanya juga kantor ya pake peredam laaah, masih baik kok, chapter depan mungkin? Hehe :"))] **RueRenRa** [waa kejer review :")) sankyu bery mach, bukan kororo sayang, ko ko ro, boso jepangnya "hati" :")) Yakin EreRi RiRennya seimbang? Wwww sangkyuuu :")) Lah ini kan fic RiRen, bukan JeanEren, maap yaaa :"))] **Nacchan Sakura** [Ai nid youuuuu! Lol. Kagak naik reting deh, masih R15 neh saya /lol/ sok polos kan :")) KAU PATUT IRI! :"))] **Kim Arlein 17** [Woa masa mantep? :")) cameo itu apaa? :")) iya Cuma nyempil, tapi...liat nanti deh, soalnya saya kalo bikin kisah yaaa fokus begini :")) Eren liat anu :") Tebakan kamu bener dah soal Hanje, pastilah ditendang lol.:"))] **saerusa** [ELO KALAU REPIU KAGAK PERNAH SELOW YA. Mbaye abis ya? :")) Panas dingin? Sama dong kayak Ripai /lol/ ini hasil tanggung jawab neh, cobak deh baca, makin panas apa makin dingin? :"))] **Azure'czar** [Titan giginya banyak lo :")) KAGAK. TUH YANG TERJADI :")] **5862-senbonzakura** [Kantong darah banyak noh di PMI, Jangan lebe gitu ah baca fic garing ini :"))] **Fvvn** [BERKAT DORONGANMU YG KAMVET, SAYA GAK BISA BELAJAR FISIGAY NEH. Oh jadi waktu itu pasti reviewnya lebih duar ya lol. Mosok humornya nyess? Nyessan punya tantekuh ah :")) Ya bocah jaman sekarang dari kecil udah homoan :):) Kecambahnya itu bukan CCTV WOI, alat sadap doang, CCTV mah di pojokan lorong noh :")) NIH KEPTER 4, SEMOGA NUTRISI MORINAGA ANDA TERPENUHI.]

Dan untuk **aitamicchi** dan **Darkness Maiden** Review kalian saya hargai, tapi tolong nama pena saya itu "HASEGAWA NANAHO" plis bukan "HASEGAWA MAMAHO". _At least_, saya hargai review kalian dan saya harap kalian MENGHARGAI _penname_ yang saya pilih di sini. Masalah kelar~ :"))))

SALAM DAMAI- SALAM DAMAAAAII :")))

_Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho._

_Smell ya in chapter 5 my dear reader :"))_


	5. Chapter 5

**Current warnings : BL, Bahasa tidak baku, kata-kata puitis yang kurang kreatip.**

**Hasegawa Nanaho presents,**

**.**

**Kankoshi**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Warnings : AU, Typo(s), garing, aneh, ozol, alay, banyak anu, _Shounen ai_ dkk. _Dont like dont read. First Shingeki no Kyojin fiction_ *senyum mezum*

_Happy mezum reading._

_Chapter 5_

.

.

.

Eren menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Rivaille.

"Tunggu, aku kan belum merasai kopi ini..." Eren mengelus-elus dagunya bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak enak? Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh," Pikir Eren sambil merubah wajahnya menjadi kusut.

.

"Tidak mungkin si kuntet itu minum kopi yang tidak enak." Eren mengambil kesimpulan secara analogi, sambil kemudian melenggang masuk ke kamar Rivaille.

.

**19:30 PM **

Ini laboratorium Hanji. Karena di sini adalah di mana kau bisa melihat betapa banyak dan noraknya _wallpaper polka dot_—tidak.

Kau bisa tahu karena pemiliknya sedang berdiri di situ. Menuangkan berbagai macam bubuk yang kekampretannya tidak dapat dinilai akal sehat. Mencampurkannya dengan air panas mendidih. Mengaduk-aduknya dengan rantai kayu panjang yang seketika langsung meleleh putus, menandakan betapa berbahayanya cairan yang barusan dibuat oleh ilmuwan _Recon Corps_ ini.

Salah. Itumah karena rantingnya yang tidak lazim digunakan untuk mengaduk.

Sementara sang ilmuwan tersenyum senang, para asistennya justru mengucurkan keringat dingin di pelipis.

"Nanaba, kemari." Panggil Hanji dengan senyum tipis.

Panggilan akherat.

"A-ada apa, Hanji-sama?" Pria manis berambut pirang menghampiri sang ilmuwan.

"Coba kau cicipi ini! Aku ingin tahu reaksimu saja, hohoho!" Tawa Hanji disambut oleh wajah horor Nanaba.

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau saya—"

"Kau cicipi ini atau kau cium Rivaille?"

Sial. Pilihan syarat macam apa itu? Keduanya sama-sama cari mati.

Berhubung kedua pilihan berujung sama, Nanaba mengambil yang paling 'lumayan'.

"B-baiklah..." Nanaba, asisten nomor satu Hanji Zoe, meraih tabung reaksi yang tadi dipegang Hanji, menegak isinya.

Oh iya, tabung reaksinya dilabeli "**GULO**".

Rupanya Hanji sedang meneliti pemanis buatan miliknya yang tadi sudah ia tuang ke kopi Rivaille. Itu mah namanya malpraktek, eh apa ya. Belum lolos uji coba, sudah disajikan terlebih dahulu.

"Kalian semua, dengarkan," Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Gulo memiliki efek penawar untuk pemanis lain yang dicampurkan ke dalam sebuah larutan bersamaan dengannya."

Asisten lainnya angguk-angguk, sedangkan Nanaba seorang mulai bereaksi.

"Tapi untuk mengaktifkan efek gulo," Hanji tersenyum manis. "Larutan yang tadi harus dipanaskan terlebih dahulu,"

_Mein Gott._

Mendadak saya lupa tadi Eren ngapain.

"Aku sudah memanaskan larutan yang barusan diminum Nanaba," Hanji tersenyum mesum sekarang. "Larutan sebelumnya berisi setengah sendok sup gula pasir biasa, dicampur dengan satu _sachet_ serbuk gulo, diseduh dengan air panas, lalu dipanaskan ulang,"

"Ahn..."

"N-Nanaba..." Kali ini sosok sekretaris Rivaille menampakan wajah panik.

"Setelah dipanaskan, gulo akan meringkas zat gula lainnya, dan menimbulkan sensasi manis yang pas dan enak, serta kehangatan yang tahan cukup lama. Selain itu..." Hanji menengok ke arah di mana Nanaba tengah berkeringat dengan wajah memerah.

"...biar kutebak, kau bergairah sekarang, Nanaba?" Tanya Hanji dengan nada keibuan. keibu-ibuan titan.

"Ngghhnn...b-bagaimana ini?" Nanaba terlihat _hopeless_ sekali.

"_YES!_ Percobaanku berhasil!" Hanji justru mengajak Petra berdansa.

"H-Hanji-san tolong Nanaba..." Mohon Petra sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Hanji.

"Tolong apa?" Hanji menampilkan wajah polos. "Bukannya ada kamar mandi di ujung?"

Defag. Anak buah bukannya dikesianin malah disiksa.

Anggaplah Nanaba sudah dikirimi tiket ke kamar mandi terdekat.

"T-Tapi..." Petra menyela. "Bukankah itu...serbuk yang sama yang anda tuang ke dalam kopi Sir Rivaille?"

.

"HAH? KOK KAMU TAHU?" Hanji menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Petra dengan _shock_.

.

"APA? JADI ITU BENAR?" Kali ini Petra yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hanji.

"Bagaimana ini, Hanji-san?! Bagaimana?!" Petra berkeliling laboratorium Hanji dengan tangan di kepala.

"Oi, oi...tenang dulu Petra..." Hanji mengelap peluh di dahi. "Asal bocah Jaeger itu tidak memanaskannya, dan menyajikan ulang kopi itu ke Rivaille, sih..."

"Huff..." Petra membuang napas lega. "Sepertinya Eren juga sudah pulang,"

"Kalian salah besar tahu."

"Ada apa, Auruo?" Tanya Petra. Seseorang dengan pakaian satpam lengkap, dengan tampang ketusnya, ia menjawab.

"Aku menjaga ruang CCTV sedari tadi! Dan aku tidak melihat siapapun keluar dari ruangan Sir Rivaille, kau tahu?" Auruo berseru kesal. Greget, bro.

"I-INI GAWAT!" Petra kembali memasang wajah _shock_.

"Err..." Hanji menggaruk kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan saja mereka?"

"BIARKAN BAGAIMANA, HANJI-SAN? B-bagaimana kalau Sir Rivaille..." Petra keburu teler.

"Begini, begini..." Hanji berdehem. "Aku pernah dengar kalau Rivaille suka dengan seorang _salesman_."

"Apa benar?" Petra membelalakan matanya. "Apa itu Eren Jaeger?"

"Er...Ya, ya! Itu benar!" Hanji menanggapi Petra dengan keringat dingin mengucur.

Oh Hanji, kau pintar juga menyusun suatu kabar buyung upik.

"Kalau itu baik untuk Rivaille sendiri, apa kalian mau mengganggu?" Hanji terlihat bijak di mata Petra sekarang.

"Baiklah," Petra melakukan _salute_. "Kalau untuk kesenangan Sir Rivaille, aku rela."

"Bagus." Hanji tersenyum. Kebohongannya berhasil.

'Dasar Petra polos. Kesenangan kepalamu?' Pikir Hanji sambil tersenyum mesum. Iler hampir mengalir kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menelannya kembali.

.

.

.

"Sir Rivaille!" Panggil Eren dengan nada ceria.

"Apa kau, bocah?"

"Aku membawakanmu sebuah kaset film baru. Mau nonton bersama?"

"Baiklah." Rivaille berdehem ganteng. "Kalau jelek, kubunuh kau."

"Iya, iya! Aku siap kok!" Eren malah tertawa lebar-lebar, tidak mengerti maksud bunuh di sini itu apa.

_A few minutes later._

"Oi bocah."

"Ada apa, Sir Rivaille?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku menonton film horor?"

"Oh, anda takut?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ke depan, Sir."

Rivaille menengokkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"EUGH!"

.

.

.

"Hh...hh...hh..." Rivaille terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ah iya, ini kamar tidur kantoran. Ruangan ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya luar dari jendela.

Diam-diam Rivaille mengumpat.

Anjrit itu mimpi barusan, kenapa hantunya mirip seorang raksasa wanita?

Rivaille hanya bisa mengelap peluh di dahi dan lehernya lagi. Mendesah lega, bahwa itu hanya sebuah mimpi BURUK.

.

Oh. Ada sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Ck." Rivaille mendecak kesal.

Ini lengan milik Eren Jaeger. Berani sekali memeluk seorang Rivaille yang tertidur.

"Jaeger, bangun." Perintah Rivaille dengan suara rendah.

"Mgghh..." Eren malah meracau tidak jelas.

"Oi."

"Hmh..."

"Haah," Rivaille hanya bisa menghela napas, sambil mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Eren dari pinggang rampingnya.

Hm. Mata Rivaille menangkap sesuatu.

Secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. Apa si bocah ini yang membuatkannya untuknya?

Atau ini justru kopi kemanisan bodoh itu, yang hanya dipanaskan? Oh, Rivaille mendecak sebal lagi.

Perlahan ia mengendus kopinya.

"Wangi,"

Rivaille tidak salah cium. Ini wangi kopi mahal khusus di _pantry _ yang sering disajikan Petra untuknya.

Oh, bocah Jaguar ini membuatkannya untuknya? Perlahan Rivaille mengelus helai _mahogany_ milik Eren.

Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulut cangkir itu. Menyesap kopinya dengan penuh cinta.

"Tidak buruk." Rivaille menyeringai.

Walau napas masih panas, walau kepala masih pusing, tetap kopi tercinta memanjakan lidah.

Hanya dalam waktu sekian menit, satu cangkir kopi yang aslinya makin kampret itu ditelan oleh Rivaille.

.

"Hhh..."

Kenapa tubuh Rivaille serasa makin panas saja?

"Sepertinya demamku bertambah parah," Gumamnya sambil mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Jae...ger..."

Sesuatu menowel-nowel pipi Eren dengan kasar, membuat empunya membuka mata.

"Ada apa sih?" Eren justru menepis tangan itu.

"Bangunh...brengsek..."

Ah. Eren kenal suara ini.

Mampus.

"M-maafkan aku, Sir!" Eren cepat-cepat berdiri dari posisi tidurnya tadi. Matanya semakin membelalak melihat atasannya yang mulai abnormal lagi—

—tengah melepas bajunya dengan brutal. Peluh terlihat merembesi helai kain yang dikenakannya.

"S-SIR APA YANG—"

"Aku merasa panas setelah meminum kopi yang kau berikan tadi," Rivaille membuang napas berat, menatap Eren dengan kesal, "kau masukkan apa ke dalam kopiku tadi, hah?"

"A-Aku tidak memasukkan apa-apa, SUNGGUH!"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Jaeger. Di sini," Rivaille menunjuk areal pribadinya, "terasa sesak,"

Gulp. Eren menegak ludahnya dengan paksa. Ia termundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Rivaille.

'Semoga aku tidak menjadi korban _sexual harrasment_. Amin.'

"Dulu aku pernah dikerjai Hanji," Rivaille mengelap dahinya, "si kacamata brengsek itu menyumpal mulutku dengan kue buatannya,"

.

"L-lalu, Sir?"

"Entah, tubuhku menjadi mati rasa, dan aku jatuh di pangkuannya,"

Eren merasa _deja vu_. Sepertinya rekan kantornya pernah bercerita yang seperti ini, deh.

"Kemudian menjadi seperti ini, tubuhku panas, dan celanaku terasa sesak." Rivaille kembali membuang napas berat, "ternyata ia memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam kue buatannya,"

Eren sakit jantung seketika.

Amasa itu kopi tadi ada obat laknatnya sih.

"Kau yakin kopi barusan yang kau buat itu _fresh_? Kau tidak Cuma memanaskan kopi aneh di atas mejaku, bukan?"

Kena tepat sasaran, bro.

"M-MAAF SIR, MAAF!"

Rivaille justru bingung dengan perubahan sikap Eren.

"Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf? Aku hanya bertany-ahn—" Rivaille mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya, "apa kau, benar-benar hanya memanaskan kopi di atas mejaku?"

"Tolong tendang saya saja, Sir, saya tidak kuat lagi, ayo tendang dan siksa saya saja Sir, ayo lakukan,"

Rivaille menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ini anak kenapa sih.

Ah, Rivaille mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar memanaskan kopi di atas mejaku?"

Eren mengangguk, sedih.

"Bodoh." Rivaille memijit dahi berpeluhnya. Tangannya mulai digerakkan untuk melucuti pakaian atasnya lagi.

"Aku yakin Hanji ada memasukkan sesuatu lagi di dalam kopi buatan Petra," Kini tersibak lagi dada bidang Rivaille yang mampu membuat Eren meneteskan liur.

"Maaf, Sir. Ini karena saya yang terlalu malas untuk membuat kopi lagi, maaf Sir, silahkan tendang saya atau hukum saya apapun, maaf Sir, maaf!" Eren berkali-kali membungkukan badan, bersujud, bahkan menciumi kaki Rivaille dengan wajah menahan tangis.

Wajah menahan tangis tapi mintanya disiksa. Ampun.

"Hoo...jadi ini semua karena kau malas, huh?" Rivaille mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"A-AKH!"

"Akan kuhukum karena kau berani malas di depanku." Rivaille menggigit leher Eren hingga berdarah. Membuat empunya mendesis kesakitan.

"S-sakit..."

"Eren..." Rivaille menjilat darah segar yang membekas di leher Eren dengan sensual, "kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kemalasanmu barusan,"

"A-ah...t-tanggung jawab seperti apa...S-sir..."

Sesuatu yang keras menyentuh paha Eren. Ah, Eren tahu ini apa.

"_Sex_."

.

Betapa frontalnya bosmu.

.

"A-APA?!"

"_Sex_. Aku butuh itu untuk sekedar 'membebaskanku' dari pengaruh obat brengsek Hanji." Rivaille mengeluarkan seringai iblis, "itu hukumanmu, Eren Jaeger."

"T-Tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kau tidak berpengalaman, begitu?" Rivaille mulai menunjukkan sisi tidak sabarnya.

"Saya masih normal Sir, saya tidak mau!" Eren justru menjerit gelisah.

Rivaille kembali menepuk jidat.

Sesaat ia lupa betapa polosnya _salesman_ ini.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidak normal," Rivaille mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Eren yang setengah terbuka, "diam dan nikmati saja hukumanmu,"

Lagi-lagi Eren _deja vu_ dengan kata-kata Rivaille.

.

.

.

**Rivaille's POV.**

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku begitu mengingini tubuh bocah ini untuk melepaskanku dari nafsu yang membuncah.

Antara sial dan beruntung, terpengaruh obat perangsang dari Hanji.

Kugunakkan jari-jariku untuk memuntir puting di dadanya, membuat ia mendesah nan menggoda.

"A-AHN~"

Wajahnya yang memerah membuatku semakin terbakar nafsu.

Kali ini kugunakkan lidahku untuk menjilat lehernya, naik ke permukaan bibir merahnya, lalu kulumat daging kenyal yang ranum itu.

"AHH...S-Sir Rivaille~" Mata hijau indahnya justru mengalirkan air mata.

"_Kirei_..." Aku berbisik di telinganya, lalu menggigitinya, membuatnya kembali mendesah.

"Kenapa menangis? Hm?"

"T-tidak..." Ia membuang muka ke arah lain, wajahnya yang memerah sempurna membuatnya malu menatapku, "hanya sedikit...takut..."

"Kau takut...sakit?" Aku menggodanya lagi.

Bocah ini sangat lugu untuk hal dewasa seperti ini.

"M-mungkin..." Eren menunduk, "tapi ini resiko kemalasanku, j-jadi ya—"

"Jangan khawatir," Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya, "aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin—"

"B-BAKA!" Eren berseru, meneriakiku.

.

.

.

**Rivaille's POV Ends.**

Hening seketika. Hanya jarum jam yang bersuara.

"Aku menyukaimu, Eren."

Sesaat terlihat Eren nampak tersentak, dengan wajah memerah, Eren menatap Rivaille perlahan.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, si pegawai yang suka mencari masalah." Rivaille menyisir rambut coklat tanah Eren yang lembut, "tepatnya aku menyukaimu sejak aku melihat sebuah angket survei."

"A-APA?" Eren termundur beberapa langkah, "bukankah angket itu tanpa nama?" Eren menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan semburat merahnya yang kian menyebar.

"Kau lupa, ada Mike yang menjadi tukang pengumpul angket," Rivaille menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "kusuruh dia memperhatikan kalau-kalau seorang _salesman_ bernama 'Eren Jaeger' yang mengumpulkan angketnya,"

"N-NANI?!" Eren menutup wajahnnya dengan malu, "HENTIKAN CERITAMU SIR, HENTIKAN—"

"Di kolom 'Deskripsikan Secara Puitis, Seseorang yang Kau Anggap Aneh.' " Rivaille masih setia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, namun guratan kekesalan cukup terpancar dari wajahnya, "apa mau kubacakan, Jaeger?"

"Jangan. JA. NGAN. SIR JANGAN—"

"_Seratus enam puluh sentimeter, tinggimu—"_

EBUSET.

Itu puisi paling kampret yang pernah Eren buat—dengan tujuan asal orangnya gak tahu aja kalau dia yang buat, begitu.

"_Kau hobi menyepak semua bokong pegawai yang tak mengindahkan kebersihan. Aku salah satunya._"

SI KUNTET.

Membaca puisinya dengan suara _bass_ yang dalem banget _feels_nya_._

"_Minum kopi dengan cara memegang gelas yang aneh. Aku tidak tahu kau bangsawan atau bukan._"

Eren sudah menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"_Mirip sebuah vacuum cleaner berjalan, kau bersihkan segala sesuatu yang kotor_—_"_

Di sini, Rivaille menatap Eren dengan senyum sinis.

"—_bagai Cinderella, sang budak bagi ibu dan saudara tirinya._"

Eren sudah kejang-kejang _on the spot_.

Kalau saja kakinya sampai untuk menendang si atasan brengsek di depannya itu.

"_Tapi di satu sisi,_"

MASIH DILANJUTIN?!

Eren mau menggali kuburan sekarang juga, selanjutnya ini kan barisan puisi asalan yang ditulisi oleh Sasha!

"_Kau begitu tampan di mataku,_"

Blengchyeeekkkk! Ternyata homo banget...

"Hah...hah..." Eren sudah lelah berguling-guling di lantai.

Rivaille meremas kertas yang sedari tadi dibacanya sambil menahan emosi.

"Sebegitu tampankah aku di matamu, hingga kau begitu suka mengejekku dengan kata-kata puitis seperti itu, hm?" Rivaille mengeluarkan seringai setannya lagi.

"Itu! Itu—" Eren hendak menyangkal, tapi nampaknya Rivaille sudah tidak mau mendengar.

"Kau harus terima hukumanmu tiga kali lipat." Rivaille menjambak rambut Eren, menarik kepalanya mendekati bibirnya, lalu mencium bibir Eren dengan lembut.

"..."

"E-eh? HUWAA!"

.

.

.

"RIVAILLE KAU BRENGSEK!"

.

.

.

"Sakit, SAKIT! A-AH~!"

.

.

.

"A-AHN~ R-RIVAILLE!"

.

.

.

"SAKIT! AHN~ TI-TIDAK! A-AHN~!"

.

.

.

"R-RIVA-AAHH~!"

.

.

.

_Bukankah sudah kubisiki kau, bahwa aku akan menyetubuhimu sebanyak tiga kali dengan keras?_

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

**A/N : HUAWAWAWAA **Jam 22 : 45 waktu Balikpapan~

Halo semua, maaf telat update :")))

Duh, semoga RiRen chapter ini guna dikit untuk menghibur hati pari reader yang sudah saya pehape dengan EreRi di chapter sebelumnya :"))))) /nangis di pojok/

Sepertinya chapter depan bakalan tamat huehue /va/

LAGI-LAGI. Nanaho dapat ide waktu nyuci piring aiyueeee langsung ngebut nyelesein fic ini dalam tiga jam au ah maafin yaah, ini pendek :")))))

Untuk semua reviewer chapter 4~

**Fvvn**,** Darkness Maiden, Nacchan Sakura, Adelia-chan, Kim arlein 17, Nai-sama, Azure'czar, Alpaca bobrok nyasar, Yami-chan Kagami, Puja Kerang Ajaib, aitamicchi, Shiori Kagome.**

_**Mind to review this absurd chapter again?**_

_**Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.**_


End file.
